And the Darkness Turned to the Light
by SimplyTosh
Summary: So, I've finally mustered up the courage to post one of my stories. I've always been afraid to take criticism, but now I'm ready to roll with all that comes with the publishing of a story. Note: S. Meyer's owns these characters, except the obvious ones.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"In the beginning, everything was dark."

* * *

><p>I was born in the middle of a mythical war, centered in the early 1800's. October 13th, 1833 to be exact. The times were hard, and it wasn't often that the day passed without someone sneaking up behind you with the intent to end the very life in which everyone was clinging to.<p>

"Bayleigh Marie Connors," was the first thing I heard when I came into this world, and just after that I was introduced to the man I would call my figurative father. "Fredrick Lee Connors." It didn't take long before I realized he wasn't the one who created me, but I let that go without a thought. This man had ensured I got a chance at life, and I wasn't going to let a petty thing like biological connections bother me.

"Like this right?" I asked before turning to one of the humans on the street and calling to him with my mind. Pulling him towards me by means of mental strings. He stopped in his tracks, and turned in my direction. Taking quick jerky steps toward me. My father laughed a deep throaty laugh before waving at me to let him loose.

"You'll get it soon," He whispered to me as he rubbed my head. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest feigning anger as my father laughed again at the sight of me. He tousled my hair again before picking me up into his arms and running us further into the forest. "Hungry?" He asked me already knowing the answer.

"Coyote?" I asked eagerly. He smiled at me and we stopped in the middle of a large clearing. I'd never fed off a human, for what reason I still didn't know, but something told me I shouldn't. My father thankfully never asked, and never needed a reason.

"They're not going extinct anytime soon," He said before tossing me in the air. I grabbed a thick branch and stalked forward towards my intended pray. At first my father feed me rabbits, after that I moved on to deer, and now I was finally ready to take on a predator. There was a large coyote setting alone as he drank from the river. I soundlessly navigated the trees and putt myself as close to his back as possible before swiftly diving from the branch. I landed on his back and he huffed in surprise, but just before I went to sink my teeth into his neck I stopped cold.

"Do it quick," The man wheezed from beneath me. Trying to cover his face, but failing under my superior strength. "What are you waiting for?" The man opened his eyes in confusion and his gaze pierced directly into my soul. I moved slowly as not to spook him further and got up to my feet before reaching my hand out to him. For what seemed like years we stood there frozen, but finally he took my hand and stood.

"Y-you... Weren't you a..."

"Wolf?" He whispered when I failed to finish.

"Who are you?" My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked up into the mans chocolate brown eyes. Something about him had me transfixed, and I couldn't get my body to move.

"My name is Joseph Black," The man said his name slowly, as if worried I might attack at any given moment. "I'm a werewolf." He whispered, his face falling into a guilty looking expression.

"Shape-shifter," I challenged him. Not wanting to believe this man could be my natural enemy, but knowing it was most likely true. "My name is Bayleigh Connors," I tried to smile, "Half vampire."

"Half?" The man chocked out. It was barely audible, but my hearing was too great to miss it. "How is that possible?" The man broke our stare, and I took the chance to look him over. His skin was a russet brown color, his muscles pronounced, his body tall, and his hair was cropped short and black in color. He also had an odd tattoo that must have been symbolic, but for what exactly?

"My mother was human," I whispered to him as he looked over the forest around us.

"Is this a dream?" He asked me, his voice serious. "Are you... for real?" His eyes squinted as if trying to see me better, but in the end he just shook his head as if trying to dispel some kind of disgusting or implausible thought. He looked at me for a moment then, before looking off towards where I had come. I turned to look as well, but when I looked back to see if the man was still there... Nothing but a pair of prints remained in his place.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"And the angels descended from the heavens."

* * *

><p>I called out for my father, but when he didn't come I decided to hunt alone. <em>Something important must have happened, <em>I thought to myself before delving back into the hunt. The forest was large and luscious compared to the desert that laid out not too far from where this oasis sprang up. I crouched down and breathed in the scent of a deer not too far up stream, and sighed in frustration. Once more I took a deep breath and concentrated more on what I was looking for, unconsciously avoiding anything that resembled the coyote from before. Finally I came across a large lion just a few miles down wind, and the game was on. I flew forward, bounding gracefully through the brush without a trace. My steps were so light and quick that no prints were left behind, but I began to notice the tracks of the lion. I burst forward, somehow moving faster as I flew through the forest. It was only a few seconds later that I jumped into the tree where the massive beast stood stalking after a small doe. I watched and waited for him to make a move, and just as he tensed for the jump I flew forward and slammed into its side.

The lion growled angrily and slashed at my face, missing by only half an inch. I giggled quietly and reached for it's neck before snapping it quickly in my small but strong hands. The lion's body fell limp in my arms, and I lowered my lips hungrily to it's throat. My thirst growing with the temptation before quieting as I quenched it with the tangy liquid. When I sucked in the last drop I laid the lion down and sighed before standing to look around. My thirst never felt entirely quenched, but I knew I needed to find my father. It wasn't often that he left me alone for a prolonged period of time.

I turned and retraced my steps, pausing at where the prints from before laid out from the meeting I had only minutes before. I looked off in the direction he had ran, but tore myself away. I continued running even after I left the forest, and didn't stop till my house was well withing my view. I let myself in swiftly but silently, knowing within mere seconds that something was gravely wrong. I scoured my home, lingering in the dark corners as I carefully looked through each of the rooms. Finally I found him.

The fire stood tall in the center of our back patio, and the only reason I was able to tell the the unrecognizable remains were his... Was the smell... So sweet it was disgusting. I turned away, waiting for the tears to come. But there was nothing. I tried to sob, but it felt so wrong I stomped my foot in anger. Turning again to look into the flames I watched as the flames burned him up, and compared it to myself. A predator devouring a predator. Without thinking I fled back into the house and out the front door to find what had caused this to happen. Had one of the competing covens defeated him so easily.

_Implausible, but possible..._ I thought to myself before running through the possibilities. _Maybe we aren't the only vampires with special abilities..._ I continued forward, this time not even trying to conceal myself. I was going to find out what happened, and these people were going to hand me what I wanted on a silver platter. No matter how long it took to get it. I mentally calculated the chance of me living through this situation, and figured I had a pretty good chance. I had faked my miserable attempt at mind control earlier when my father asked me to show him my progress. Forcing the man to jerk on purpose while my father watched. Not only that, but the fact that I had the ability to copy others abilities was definitely about to give me a bit of an advantage. _I hope._

I mentally shielded myself, expecting the worst, using every technique my former friend James had taught me in the past. Before he had died he had taught me how to shield myself in many different ways. He had the ability to block certain abilities that other vampires could use against him. The only problem is he had to experience the brunt of it first, but afterwards if you could figure out the way around it... It was over. They had no power over you after that. Perfect defense. I sighed and moved on.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to myself in confusion. "Is everyone..." I stopped short as I watched the group of dark angels descend from the heavens. Each of them looked different from one another, but somehow all intertwined in the most protective pose. I found myself frozen in place as the stalked further away from me, and couldn't find myself till they were just barely out of sight. I flitted forward, this time more careful than before. I realized that one of the men on the end had strayed from his coven, and I closed in on him. He sensed me before I had the chance to hide, and was on me before I could utter a single word.

"Hello there kitten," He breathed in my ear, as he fought to keep me down. He wasn't expecting me to be so strong, or so angry. I rolled my body to the side and forced it back, using the force to throw him on his back. His body was so much larger that mine it was difficult to fight him off, but eventually I caught hold of his mind. I slammed hard against his mental strength, and he shook his head before jumping up with me still in his arms. "What are you?" He seethed in confusion as we clawed at each other.

"Wasn't expecting a fight huh?" I taunted him before trying to pull away. _I wasn't expecting you either... _He was so strong, and that's all there was too it. How could I fight him? I slammed against him, this time both mentally and physically at the same time. He huffed and let go of one of my arms to rub his head, and I took the moment to bring my fist back and slam it forward into his perfect nose. His other hand dropped and I jumped on him, digging my hands into his head to help take control. But he was faster. Before I could get a serious hold on him, he had his hands wrapped around my wrists. He pulled me close and I struggled with all my might to get away, but to my surprise he didn't try to kill me. He wrapped his second arm around me and breathed in the scent of my hair, the venom in his mouth audibly pooling as he gave in to my scent.

_Now!_

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Special thanks to: _louhoad90_ (My first reader)  
><em>


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"You want me to do what?"

* * *

><p>I mentally slammed against his brain once more, this time gaining instantaneous access to his mind before he had a chance to think... or bite. I cringed at the thought of being bitten again. The burn. The memory was so painful it was like reliving it all over again. I pulled myself away quickly before I lost him... <em>Felix... <em>I repeated the name over and over again as I raked his brain for information about this coven.

_The Volturi!_

I remembered my father talking to some of his older underlings about them, and almost let this man kill me. It would be merciful the way he would suck me dry and burn my body... I shook my head from side to side, and memorized a few of the important names I would need to remember.

_ Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, and Dimitri. _There were others, but the didn't seem to be here now. Still in Italy? Probably. These seven were the quick clean up crew, and their masters. _I can do this_, I told myself over and over again as I climbed onto Felix's back. I pushed him to sprint forward, he was much faster than me suprisingly. More experience with chasing people down most likely. When the coven came into view they seemed to be waiting for me, they had to have noticed that one of there muscle men disapeared.

I named each of them easily upon sight, but I was still suprised by their dignified poses. Completely different from anything I'd ever known. I stopped Felix just a few yards before the large group, and gracefully slipped from his back. I was slow to truly show myself, knowing that even Felix had trouble wrapping his mind around the thought of me.

"Felix," Dimitri called out to his friend. The two of them were definately the closest when it came to being freind's, and it was obvious how betrayed he feeled at the sight of him bringing the 'enemy' before their coven. "What are you thinking?"

Then it hit me, one just seconds before the other. A crippling sensation almost caused me to lose Felix, but somehow I was able to deflect it just before I completely lost myself. The thought of being biten returned to my mind before it hit, and must have been the reason I was able to keep my head. I stood up from my pained position, and the small girl, '_Jane_' my mind supplied, hissed in confusion and fury as she tried to force me to my knees. I'd caught her though, and when the boy beside her, _Alec_, hit me with his ability I was suprised to find how cocky they both were. I slammed back against the two of them hard, and it was almost easy to turn them. Only Jane took a second longer with sheer anger alone she held me back, but she wasn't used to the mental battle like I was. Eventually she failed two.

Alec and Jane skipped forwards and took their place at my side, and Dimitri's jaw dropped while Aro burst forth in joy. He clapped dramatically and a huge smile crossed his face before he began to walk forward, Dimitri directly at his side. Marcus stayed behind, no emotion on his face while Caius stood shocked by the idea that a single woman could brunt their defenses.

"Absolutely beautiful," Aro gasped as he reached out to me. "What are you?" He asked curiously, his hand only inches from my waist. I forced Felix forward and Aro only smiled wider. The situation seemingly wonderful rather than life threatening. Confused I cocked my head to the side, and had Felix stand down but keeping him close. Aro bent down to see from my level, and peered into my eyes. "I can hear your heart beating, but you can't possibly be human..." He tried to assess the situation, but my species must not be all that familiar in his world. I wonder if anyone truly knew me.

"I can see that you all have rather extrordinary gifts," I whispered to Aro alone, knowing that the others would hear but not needing for them to. It was easy to tell that out of the three, Aro's word seemed to be law regardless.

"Yes, and I see you have something quite special as well. It's not often we are at a disadvantage. Alec and Jane..."

"Are your main defense." I finished for him. "I noticed you killed my father," I tact on bluntly, uncaring of the consequences my exsistence might bring down upon me.

"Your father?" He chocked out in pure suprise. This had truly caught him off gaurd. "How is this possible?"

"Apperently, by what I've found in the minds of your underling's, I may be able to show you better than I can tell you. I reached out my hand and took the hand that he still had extended towards me. The two of us going on a rollercoaster ride through my past. I unconciously hid the wolf from earlier, but watched as every other detail flew by. Then, like magic, I was seeing memories that did bot belong to me. Aro gasped in suprise, and I could feel Dimitri flinch defensively.

"Well, this definately gives me something to think about..." He whispered, walking back toward the other two while Dimitri gazed into my eyes. I stepped towards him slowly, his movements mirroring mine as we danced around each other. This one would be more difficult than the others. His talent was quite interesting. One I absolutely had to have.

"What are you?" He asked curiously, not stopping our deadly dance. I flew forward he jumped back, he slashed left I stepped right.

"It's quite confusing isn't it? Hearing my heart beat, Seeing my eyes; blue in color," I jumped forward again, but this time he latched his arms around me. My legs wrapping around him to give myself leverage.

"I can even feel your pulse, and smell it slipping through your system," He breathed in, instantly intoxicated by the smell. I was suprised by the ease in which I took his mind. Just as easily as the last two. Was Felix really the most mentally strong? It must be his lack of mental ability that kept him from being as cocky as the others, expecting their gifts to do everything for them. I stiffled a giggle, and watched as the three men interacted. Caius and Marcus both held one of Aro's hands to communicate their thoughts while Aro added his in through words. It made everything every vauge, but it was obvious that the main issue was how to deal with me. After what seemed like ages the three men slowly made their way towards me, Marcus and Caius following reluctantly behind an excited Aro.

"You must join us darling!" Aro burst triumphantly as they finally reached me. I gazed up at Aro for a long moment, and then I reached out my hand to him. His smile faded, but only slightly. He was not used to someone being able to see into his past, and he didn't exactly like the idea. It was his insufferable curiosity that got him. I only viewed the conversation the three had shared. Caius being the only one who did not agree on my accension into their little family. I slowly let go of Aro's hand and his smile had been brought back onto his face. He could of course already see my answer, but I spoke allowed for the other's benefit.

"Under one condition," I said before slowly relinquishing control of the others. "I get to be a part of the punishment brigade." Aro laughed heartilly and took me under his arm.

"You are going to love Italy!"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Special thanks to: _louhoad90_ (My first reader . Thank you for your kind words and wisdom.) _and bellac611 _(My new beta. Thank you so much for your help.)_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"What else could a girl ask for?"

* * *

><p>Volterra was everything Aro said it would be. Gorgeous rivers. Tremendous lakes. Luscious forests. Spacious and elegant homes. I felt like I had died and went to heaven. Metaphorically speaking of course, I'm already dead. Every night was beautifully. Upon reaching my new home, I found that everyone had been waiting anxiously for their friends to return. Aro introduced me to everyone, and I quickly took a liking to Heidi. Her job was to bring back a source of food, and was at first confused by my lack of taste for human blood. Although she willingly brought back different animals for me when she could.<p>

Things were going splendidly for a time. I went to college multiple times, and tried high school once. It was much too tedious, and eventually I even got a job at a hospital not too far from where we were all staying. But eventually everything began to fall to pieces. I loved the people I had grown to know, but I was left feeling incomplete. I often wondered what else could possibly be out there, and was left with nothing. I had it all. Family. Friends. A job I excelled at. Stability. Protection. What else was there?

It took me 165 years to finally figure it out, and once I did I couldn't figure out why it hadn't come to me before. I wanted to find that person who was meant to make me whole. The person who I would do anything to protect without Chelsea forcing me to want to stay. I wanted Love. Pure and true.

_Love._

I'd tried repeatedly to find this, but wasn't often unsuccessful. Heidi would console me, but there was never anything to fix. I never felt perfect, and I never felt broken. Maybe I read to many romances novels in college? Romeo and Juliet. Jane Eyre. Pride and Prejudice. They all had such heart-wrenching romances it drove me crazy. I got close once. It was the middle of April. 1987. Spring had flowers in full bloom, and I'd decided to take a break from work. It just so happened that Felix had decided to take an extended vacation too.

"Bayleigh?" He called my name from down the stairs that lead to my room. "You awake?" I was surprised that he remembered I needed sleep, but knew it was probably because on long trips he would hold me while I slept. I threw my pillow over my head, but I could still here him take an awkward step up the first stair. He was stalling, not wanting to bother me, but too intent on whatever it was he was thinking.

"Get up here," I groaned, knowing I wasn't going to be able to sleep. My curiosity was going to end up killing me. "Well?" I asked grumpily. I heard him chuckle under his breathe before he flitted up the stairs, and into my door way.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I sat up in bed, tossing my pillow at his face. His hand came up swiftly and he knocked it away to reveal his perfect face.

"What do you want?" I asked feigning exasperation though I was oddly elated to see him. He smirked at me and narrowed his eyes. "On no. Don't you-"

Before I could finish he was crouched and leaping towards me, landing with a dramatic thud. I had tried to duck and roll away, but he had caught me in his vise. He had always been so much stronger than me. I squirmed to try and escape from him, but there was no way out. I was trapped.

"Evening kitten," Felix breathed in my ear, making my skin tingle. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

"Sure, who else is coming?" I asked trying to look out my door, but knowing no one was out there.

"Just me."

"Why?"

"Because the only couple that isn't royalty is already out."

"Chelsea and Afton went out?" I asked incredulous.

"I'm as shocked as you are, trust me." Felix laughed and sat back on my bed. I sat up too then and cocked my head to the side. His face was a smooth mask of innocence, and if it wasn't for the fact that I could read minds he might have gotten away with it.

"A d-da-date?" I squeaked, pulling my hand from his like I'd been shocked.

"I thought you swore you wouldn't read my mind again?" He accused, avoiding my question. I gazed into his eyes, a bright pink blush burning my cheeks. He smiled deviously and took my hand. "There's no escaping me tonight," He leaned forward to whisper in my ear before taking my hand in his and pulling me from my bed. I let him lead the way, hardly conscious of the fact that I was still wearing my sheer black lingerie. I shivered slightly as I stared into his eyes.

_ Was this what I was waiting for? _I thought to myself as I swam through the crimson red pools in his gorgeous eyes. He pulled me close into his arms. The break in are stare brought me back to reality.

"Are you okay Bayleigh?" I heard him ask, worry coloring his tone.

"I'm fine," I breathed, my head felt light and the room felt like it was spinning. I shook it from side to side, and walked towards my closet. "I think I should change first though." His eyes traveled down, and then slammed shut. For extra support he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oops."

"You've already seen this much," I sighed dramatically, smiling up at him as he pulled his fingers apart to peek through at me. I giggled and turned back to my closet to pull out a pair of jeans I'd been saving. I'd bought them while window shopping, and Heidi made me to swear to use them only for special occasions. Disappearing inside I slipped them on, and looked myself over in the full length mirror I had set up against the inside wall. My hair was a mess, but at least my butt looked good. I chuckled at myself and pulled my favorite blue sweater over my head before running my brush through my hair. "Hope you weren't expecting fancy," I joked as I walked out of the closet.

"No problem," Felix smiled, looking me over and freezing up. "Ugh..."

"You alright?" I asked playing innocent myself this time. Felix gulped dramatically and pulled at his shirt collar.

"Fine. Perfect really. Ready to.. ugh.. go?"

"Let's do this," I giggled taking his hand and pulling him down te stairs. When we got outside the air seemed to help him think, and he picked me up in his arms.

"Close your eyes," He said before taking off at full sprint. "No cheating." I giggled and covered my eyes with my hands like he had only moments ago.

But in the end, like everything else... It ended. Felix ran into a gorgeous green eyed gal while he was out with Heidi collecting our food, and he told me about how he felt like his world had been turned upside down. She was everything he ever wanted, though he promised I would always have a place in his life. Just not his heart. He changed her with my help. I taught him how to control himself, and I took care of Joanna the best I could. She was such a silly human, and had already fallen for the senses that dragged her in. His smell, his figure, everything told her she needed to be with him. I knew that and Felix knew that, but he didn't care. He knew he could woe her after the change, and again so did I.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Special thanks to: _louhoad90_ (My first reader . Thank you for your kind words and wisdom.) _and bellac611 _(My new beta. Thank you so much for your help.)_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"When my pain becomes their pain, their pain becomes mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V.<strong>

The shrill sound of Bella's doorbell put me on edge, as if I wasn't already trembling enough. I could smell Bella's precious bloodsucker before I had even got out of the car. The scent was so sweet it was revolting, and it took everything I had not to gag as I pushed the button.

My body quivered when I heard their voices, and I couldn't decide whether to break down the door and steal Bella away or destroy the bloodsucker while I had the chance. I sighed impatiently, and rang the doorbell again before skulking off toward the porch to wait.

_Why did everything have to be so hard? _I wondered to myself as Bella opened the door. I was standing a good six feet from her, but I could still smell the vamps scent rolling off of Bella in waves. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Hey," Bella whispered, a small hint of defiance ringing in her tone. I knew she hated how everything was panning out, but this is how it had to be. Her cold ones were my natural enemy. There was nothing she or I could do to change that.

I pursed my lips, still hanging back from the door as I took a quick look around the front of the house. Who knew if Bella would ever choose a side, and I couldn't be too sure she never would.

"She's not here. Do you need something?" Bella seethed, grinding her teeth together in fury.

"You're alone?" I asked hesitantly, my body already beginning to relax.

Yes." She sighed. I could tell she was upset, and I wanted so badly to hold her. Tell her it would all work out, but I knew it wouldn't. Vampires and werewolves just did not mix.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" I whispered, kicking the ground beneath me with my shoe.

"Of _course _you can, Jacob. Come in."

I glanced over my shoulder at Embry, and grimaced when he shook his head. I could hear Bella's teeth clench together. She hated how the pack worked, but once again neither of us could change what I was. A werewolf. Plain and simple.

"Chicken," She muttered under her breath.

My eyes flashed back to hers. Infuriated I shrugged and stalked past her into the house, knowing Sam was going to pummel me for this. I looked around the house, slowly making my way to the couch in the living room. A pile of blankets laid out over it's surface and I scoffed.

"Slumber party?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Her tone mirrored mine. I hated when she acted like this, as if I should just be able to ignore the instincts that were forced on me. "What's it to you?"

"Where's your _friend_?" I asked, the smell even worse at the core.

"She had to go for a while, but she'll be back soon. Look, Jacob, what do you want?"

Why did she have to do this to me, make me feel like no matter what I do... She would never pick me over them. My fists clenched as my arms began to shiver, and I quickly turned back to head for the kitchen. I couldn't get over the feeling that Bella had trapped me, that the she-vamp was still here waiting for me. I sighed in frustration as I paced back and forth along the short counter.

"What's your problem?" Bella put herself in front of my path, forcing me to stop. I looked down at her, and said what needed to be said.

"I don't like having to be here." My eyes tightened when I saw her wince. I hated hurting her...

"Then I'm sorry you had to come," She muttered, "Why don't you tell me what you need so you can leave?" That stung. Maybe Bella and I were cursed to ruin each others lives for all eternity.

"I just have to ask a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long," I mumbled, "We have to get back for the funeral." _Why does everything have to be so hard? _I thought to myself again as I waited for Bella to respond.

"Get it over with then." Bella antagonized me. She really knew how to get to me, and she wasn't playing fair at all. Every word stung like a thousand bees. I took a deep breath.

"One of the Cullens are staying with you," I stated the question more like a fact.

"Yes. Alice Cullen." I nodded thoughtfully. At least _Edwin_ wasn't back... yet?

"Are the rest of them coming back now?" I asked as cool and quiet as possible. Now she was silent, but I waited patiently for her response. The longer she was silent the more hopeful I became. I knew the first thing she would think about was that bloodsucking loser she was so attached to, and silence meant pain. But did pain mean no?

"Well?" I asked, tension creeping into my voice.

"No," She finally whispered. I could see the grudge in her eyes, but I was too elated to care. Though my expression remained smooth.

"Okay, that's all." It was hard to keep my composure. Everything was telling me to scream for joy, but I couldn't act that way in front of her.

"Well, go tell Sam the scary monsters aren't coming to get you." She glared at me annoyance clear in her tone.

"Okay." I repeated voice still calm as I swiftly walked out of the kitchen. I stopped at the door, not ready or willing to leave. _How could she alienate me so quickly, after everything I had done to help her?_

I watched silently as Bella slumped against the counter, burying her face in her hands.

"Bella...?" I called out, desperately wishing I would take everything back. All the anger and frustration. To just hold her, and be human. She pulled her face out of her hands to see me hovering in the kitchen doorway, my heart sinking into my stomach when I noticed the crystal tears sparkling in her hands. That did it, the cool composure I had been clinging to was torn away; leaving me feeling rather anxious and unsure of myself. I walked quickly to stand in front of her, ducking my head so that our eyes were closer to being on the same level.

"Did it again, didn't I?"

"Did what?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Broke my promise. Sorry."

"S'okay," She mimicked my usual forgiveness. "I started it this time."

"I knew how you felt about them, it shouldn't have taken me by surprise." I whispered, twisting my face away from hers.

"Sorry."

"Let's not worry about it, okay? She's just visiting, right? She'll leave, and things will go back to normal." My voice grew stronger as hope began to lighten my heart.

"Can't I be friends with both of you at the same time?" I could hear the hurt in her voice, but this is how things were. I refused to lie to her.

"No, I don't think you can." She looked down at my feet, and I could tell she was about to ask a hard one. Who was I kidding, Bella's questions were never easy.

"But you'll wait, right? You'll still be my friend, even though I love Alice, too?" She didn't look up, and I was glad she didn't. I wanted to be able to think clearly.

"Yeah. I'll always be your friend," I answered gruffly, "No matter what you love."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I whispered, pulling her into my arms. Thankfully she leaned into it, cool against against my burning chest.

"This sucks," She whispered still sniffling.

"Yeah." I leaned in to sniff her hair and... "Eww."

"_What_!" She demanded. I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"You smell like _them... _sickly sweet and icy too. It burns my nose." I confessed. "It's all over you."

"Really? But why would Alice think I smelled, too, then?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Maybe I don't smell so good to her, either. Huh." I mentally stored that bit away, hoping I could use that to cool Sam off when re realized how long I was disobeying his orders.

"You both smell good to me," She whispered, we stared at each other for a long moment. My heart fluttered at the small half compliment, and I slowly released our hug to brush my fingertips across her cheek. Her skin was so cool...

"Bella," I whispered keeping my eyes locked on hers as I slowly bent closer to her.

"BR-RING!" The phone beside us made us both jump, but I refused to let it break my focus. I took my hand from under her chin and reached over to grab the receiver, but kept the other securely against her soft rosey cheek.

"Swan residence," I said huskily, my voice low and intense from the tension of only moments ago.

"Is Charlie available?" Came a voice on the other line. _Carlisle _I seethed angrily, my body tensing. Instantly alert. Bell reached her hand out for the phone, but I ignored her

"He's not home. He went to the funeral." I replied unwilling to give out the information I knew he would asked for, venom burning my mouth as the words left my mouth. He clicked the phone shut, and I placed the phone back on the hook. "Filthy leech," I seethed, furious.

"Who did you just hang up on?" Bella gasped, infuriated. "In _my_ house, and on _my_ phone?

"He hung up on me!" I growled, my hands shaking violently.

"He? Who was it?"

"_Dr._ Carlisle Cullen." I sneered the title, disgust ringing clear in my tone.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"He didn't ask for you," I stated coldly, "He asked where Charlie was and I told him. I don't think I broke any rules of etiquette."

"You listen to me, Jacob Black-" I ignored her, and glared angrily over my shoulder. My body grew stiff, my eyes wide, and my body trembling.

"Bye, Bells," I spat out, wheeling around and stomping toward the door. She ran after me, and wound up slamming into my back. I rocked back on my heels, and cussed under my breath. I could seem the vile creature standing just outside, and I spun around again accidentally knocking Bella to the side. She bobbled and we fell to the floor, our legs tangled together.

"Ow!" Bella complained, jerking her legs free one at a time. I jumped to my feet and darted for the back door; where I froze once again. Alice stood motionless at the foot of the stairs.

"Bella," She choked feebly.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella cried out, running to stand at her side. I clenched my fists and glared down at her, all the anger of the world setting on my shoulders as I imagined ripping her throat out.

"Edward," was all she whispered, but it sent my body into instant motion. Shaking furiously as it twitched angrily. His name caused my blood to boil, my body reaching an all new high heat. I clenched my teeth, locking my jaw as I tried to calm myself.

"You need to calm down Jacob, you don't want to do that so close to he." The leech breathed before looking back at Bella who was shaking almost as badly as I was.

"What happened?" Bella asked, her voice describing the torture she was enduring. I labored fruitlessly to stop the trembling, but it felt impossible. At least I hadn't shifted... yet...

"I don't know," she answered Bella suddenly. Her body also trembling slightly. "What in the world is he thinking?" The room spun again, but this time I could feel my body begin to relax.

_Did this mean he was doing something... bad? _I smiled at the thought and the leech glared at me for a split second before pulling out a small silver phone. She dialed someones number and flew through the conversation with the other leech. By the way she spoke I assumed it was the other female, and she had done something terrible that just so happened to be the reason Edward decided to also do something horrid. I chuckled darkly as I imagined him being torn to pieces and thrown in a fire.

"Alice," Bella blurted, bringing me abruptly back to reality. "Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before..." He voice broke off as she tried to figure out the blank expression written across Alice's face.

"How long ago?" She asked, her voice hollow and dead.

"Just a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" The she vamp payed close attention now.

"I didn't talk to him," Bella's eyes flickered to mine, and I mentally tabulated the possibility of lying. Alice turned to look at me then, and I could feel my body flinch intuitively.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him he went to the funeral." I spat, a tremor driving down my spine. "Then he hung up on me." Alice moaned and sank to her knees then.

"That wasn't Carlisle," She said hopelessly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I growled. She ignored me and looked into Bella's eyes.

"It was Edward." The words were just a chocked whisper, and I again imagined ripping her throat out. "He thinks you're dead." I twitched and looked down at Bella, silently hoping this would allow her to let him go. _Please Bella, choose me... _I begged silently, trying to send her the message I so desperately wanted her to hear.

"He thought Jake meant _my _funeral..." Bella realized, her fingernails digging into my arm. I ignored it, telling myself I was winning. She would let him go. "Well, now that everything is sorted out, someone can tell him... what... really..." She trailed off, Alice's gaze strangling the words in her throat.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "Edward isn't going to call back. He's going to Italy." Bella was silent then, and it infuriated me. What was she thinking? What did Alice say again?

"NO!" Bella half-shrieked in denial causing us all to jump. "He can't, he just can't do that!" She flailed, jumping into the leeches arms. "You said we had to hurry before. Hurry how? Whatever it is, we have to do it." I froze as my world melted into darkness around me. Of course Bella wasn't going to choose me. How could I have been so foolish to let myself believe it could be possible...

The two of them jumped to their feet, and I stood with them trying my best to ignore what was happening. "I'll take care of Charlie..." I mumbled, my lips pursing when Bella looked at me in wonder. Couldn't she trust me at all? I'm a werewolf for Christ's sake. I watched emotionless as the two flew around the house, searching for everything they needed. It made me feel sick to my stomach. The guy was already dead. Let life take it's course. I sighed and walked outside to lean against the front door.

Alice flew past me towards her car, Bella right behind her. In a last chance at keeping her I reached out and took her wrist in my hand. My hand shivered as I spoke, "Please Bella, don't leave me. I'm begging." I breathed out, my eyes pleading.

"Jake, I have to-"

"No. No you don't," I mumbled feebly, knowing my battle was already lost. She shook her head quickly and pulled her wrist free, and I watched her run to the car. "Don't die Bells..." I chocked out. "Don't go. Don't." I was so sick of trying to hold on to her. Why would I always lose? Why did she always have to pick him... I chased after her, and she threw her arms around my waist. Her tears flowing down my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, and held it there.

"Bye, Jake." She said, pulling free and climbing into the car. "Take care of Charlie." She slammed the door closed and I took a step back, and sprinted for the forest. A tremor shook my body, and I began to shake so fast I knew it would be seconds before I exploded into a pile of fur, and the last thing I wanted was for the stupid leech to see me and chastise Bella for my existence.

I didn't stop until I reached the clearing where I had found Bella with the leech who was only seconds from sucking her dry, and turned my head up to the sky. My brothers stopping in their tracks to howl in despair with me...

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Special thanks to: _louhoad90_ (My first reader . Thank you for your kind words and wisdom.) _and bellac611 _(My new beta. Thank you so much for your help.)_


	6. Chapter Five

**Please Read First:**

Just wanted to leave you a warning ahead of time. Not all my chapters will be rated M like the story states, but this chapter is a reason why I posted it as such. You've been warned. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"You want me to do what now?"

* * *

><p>I laid sprawled out on my bed, a fierce bout of depression lurking in wait for the lights to go off in my mind. I fought tooth and nail against it, but every morning I found myself clinging to a wet pillow. My dreams had become nightmares, but even they were welcome when my reality had become nothing but tedious activities and monotonous trials. Then there was Felix. Everyday he lingered at the stairs that lead to my room, cringing as I sobbed into my pillow before falling to sleep. He had only came into my room once, and I'm positive he will regret it forever.<p>

"Get away from me!" I shrieked, after another horrid nightmare. I sat up in my bed and peered around the room before pulling back my hair.

"Bayleigh," I heard him call before I had heard him enter. "Are you alright?" He whispered from the doorway. Without thinking I sprang from my bed and tackled him to the floor, mentally beating him with everything I had learned to incapacitate. I burned him alive via Jane, and robbed him of all his senses. He cried out in gasps of agony and misery, begging me for forgiveness between breaks in my fury. It wasn't long before we had drawn a crowd, and his newborn girlfriend tried to stop me. Of course Heidi stopped her before she could even think of wrestling with me, and sent Dimitri up to fetch me. He stomped up the stairs softly ran his fingers through my hair, mentally urging me to stop, willing me to relax. Eventually my mind went numb and tears flowed free from the cage I had locked them away in over the past twenty odd years.

"I'm so sorry, Bayleigh." I heard Felix call, lucky for him Demetri had me safely tucked in his arms. He had gotten really good at calming my fury, and was cooing childish things in my ear to help the heat burn off. He tried to follow after us, but Demetri kept a steady pace away from him and eventually Heidi convinced him to give up.

"He's trying Bayleigh," Demetri said before putting me down on my feet. "You'll understand how he feels eventually. I'm sure of it." With that he turned and walked away, leaving me alone outside of Chelsea's room. Her and I were quite close as of recently, seeing as she had the uncanny ability to help rebound broken relationships. She was very careful not to put the two of us at the same level as the rest of them, but still on friendly terms. Her ability was quite interesting really. Learning it had been extremely difficult, but in the end I figured it out just like everything else.

"Hey Bayleigh." She said with a smile as she exited her room. "Aro has called for you to join him in the trial hall, you better get over there quick." My eyes grew large as I imagined Aro offing me for what I had done to Felix. Chelsea must have felt the difference, and quickly explained that a vampire was coming to meet with them. I sighed and shook my head before looking myself over.

"Oh no!" I freaked. "Look at me, I'm still in my pajamas." I turned then without saying goodbye and flitted back to my room. I threw open my closet and quickly threw on the closest pair of jeans I could find before pulling a black shirt over my head. I didn't have time to look at myself, though I knew I was probably quite the mess so I tied my hair back, and fastened my cloak around my shoulders and flew back down the stairs and into the trial hall. I was still late, and the new comer gazed at me in confusion as I took my place at Aro's right hand. I placed it slowly in his and opened my mind to him before he nodded for the procession to start.

The man's plea was riveting, and only minutes into it my mouth dropped open in a dramatic 'O'. He told us of how he had fallen in love with a human girl, which reminded Aro instantly of his precious Sulpicia. She was a darling woman I had only met by chance. Aro and Caius kept there wives in the main tower in order to defend them from harm. This man told us of how his beloved angel was now dead, and no longer wished to live. I wanted to cross the room and comfort him, but I knew Aro would refuse him. He was too talented to be put to waste, but needed to make everything official. I stayed behind in the hall with Edward while Aro, Marcus, and Caius left to convene their thoughts with each other.

"Does it hurt dreadfully?" I asked him suddenly, and his attention snapped to me. His eyes were black with lack of blood, and intent as if trying to figure out an insolvable puzzle. I chuckled under my breath and flitted to his side.

"Are you a human?" He asked, slight worry lining his tone.

"Half," I whispered, my eyes seeking his as he thought over what I had said. "My mother was, but my father wasn't." He nodded and turned his gaze back to mine.

"Can you convince Aro to finalize my wishes?" He pleaded with me, his eyes fixed on mine.

"Answer my question first and maybe I'll tell you everything you could ever want to know," I challenged. A small smirk turning my lips up. He sighed and looked away before continuing.

"It's all my fault, and there is nothing I can do to change that. I loved her, still love her with every fiber of my being..." His voice trailed off, his body rigid with tension. I reached up and touched his face, and everything was displayed for me. He fell to his knees in agony, but did not pull away. His unhappiness became mine. Her blood was mouthwatering, her curly brown hair gorgeously placed on her head, everything about her called out to him. To me. In the end, I pulled away. I could not handle the eternal sorrow in which he felt.

"Thank you," I gasped, tugging my hand away as if he had burned me. He looked up at me, confusion once more apparent in his eyes. "Thank you for showing me how much I still have left to learn." Still confused Edward cocked his head to the side but nodded nonetheless. Could this man somehow understand the burning pain in my heart, even whilst his no longer beats?

"You can see?" He asked, but it came out more like a statement.

"I was born with the ability to reciprocate other vampires abilities. With contact; mental or physical, I can learn, copy, and use the abilities of others." I stated without much thought. I had grown used to explaining my abilities to others, sometimes repeatedly.

"No wonder the Volturi keep you." He mumbled bluntly. I grimaced, the truth stinging like a slap to the face. I thought back to the days in Mexico and closed my eyes as I imagined what could have happened if I had not been able to fight against them. I snapped them open quickly and returned my focus to the bronze haired man and tried to smile.

"The names Bayleigh, and I think I owe you an explana-"

"We have come to a conclusion Edward, are you sure you will not join us?" Aro's voice boomed, cutting me off as he entered back into the trail halls. I sighed and turned back to Edward. He was staring up at Aro, fury plain on his face.

"No." He whispered knowing they would hear him.

"Either way, Edward, we do not see it fit to destroy you. So young and talented." Aro droned on, but I could tell Edward had stopped listening. He dropped his head and stared at the floor. His rage was rolling off his body in waves.

"Fine." With that Edward left the room, and I quickly moved back to Aro's side.

"Follow him won't you darling?" Aro whispered, taking my hand in his. I allowed him to see what I had seen out of Edward's memory, but cut him off at the end by removing my hand. Without a word I pulled my cloak over my head and followed the lost soul out of the castles main gates. I remained perfectly silent, and either he didn't notice me or was trying not to. I realized it was definitely the later when he looked back and smiled a dull smile and stopped mid step. I crashed into him, unable to stop.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Good. You followed." I said turning to look back at the girl who had spoken to me before.I brushed myself off, and stared into her bright blue eyes. She reminded me of a mix between me sister Rose, and... Dare I think her name... _Bella... _

"I'm going to need your help soon." I managed to croak out as my heart wrenched painfully in my chest. I reached my hand out to her, and slowly she placed her soft pale hand in mine. I could tell she was struggling not to see into my mind, but it was what I had wanted. She only seemed to catch a faint glimmer, but it told her of my intentions. She knew everything.

This girl was going to have to be the one to stop me in the end, and for some reason I wanted it to be her and only her. I am going to break the number one rule. In the middle of the Volterra, on a holiday meant to celebrate the Volturi's rule no less; I am going to enter into the sun at midday exactly and this woman was going to be the one.

_The one to end my sorrow... _I thought to myself, a smirk playing at the corners of my lips before I had the chance to force it back.

"You're insane." She whispered, Her eyes never straying from mine. "But it will work."

"Hope you're strong enough," I tried to tease, but failed miserably. My pain was constantly mirrored in her eyes, and I was forced to relive the moment with Bella in the forest. I fell to my knees, my hands resting on each leg palm up as the memory flooded my vision. I felt frozen in time as I watched the moment over and over, and was not released until the sound of Bayleigh shuffling brought me back to reality. I took a moment to look her over, still unsure as to why I cared to know her.

She had long, straight, pale blonde hair and her eyes were scorching for such a soft and brilliant blue. Her body was small and looked rather frail, but her hips had a small defined shape that were hard to see from under the frumpy cloak the Volturi guard wore. Could she really be as dangerous as the cloak's founders made her seem?

"So how do you want to spend your last few hours?" She asked me, her teeth glimmered deviously as she smirked in my direction. I cocked my head slightly to the side as I noticed myself smiling with her. A mirror image of myself clearly visible in her eyes. I tensed slightly as my mind turned back towards Bella, but I tried to hide it behind a mask. I turned to look back over Volterra and noticed a small green field with a large oak tree at the center and quickly sprinted for it; unconsciously drawn to it's resemblance to the own back in Forks.

I sank slowly into the grass and Bayleigh sat down beside me. For a moment I felt frozen in time. Somehow this insignificant woman was making me feel like I was alive again. Maybe not whole, but alive. I could never forget Bella, but was this a sign. My lips turned up into a half smile and I shook my head.

"Edward," A familiar voice whispered. I turned to where I thought Bayleigh had been, shock stunning me ever so slightly.

"How did you do that?" I asked, wonder painting my tone before it quickly turned to disgust.

_How could I believe something so ridiculous? I know Bell... She's dead... _I thought to myself as Bayleigh back tracked. She was mistaking my frustration towards myself as if it were directed toward her.

"My step father had a gift for mental manipulation..." I whispered. "My scent must have given me away though." She sighed and looked up at the sky.

I turned back to her and looked her over once more. There was so much to this girl that I fervently wished to understand, and slowly I opened up my mind to try revealing her secrets. At first I was making a little progress. She was wondering if she had truly upset me, but just as I was about to dig deeper a strong shield circled around her mind and brushed up against mine ever so softly. At first I could barely tell, but her presence slowly grew stronger as she grasped onto the ropes of my ability.

"Well, that's not too fair is it?" I whispered, a mix of awe and something like jealousy coloring my tone. She laughed and I glared at her as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Sorry about that," She said once she had finally relaxed. "It's a defense mechanism that I have pounded into my brain. I hardly even notice it anymore." With that she slowly pulled back her shield, layer after layer allowing the images in her mind to become clear to me. I could feel myself moving towards her, but something in me didn't want to stop what I knew was coming.

"Could you... I mean would you... mind trying that thing you did before..." I choked out before quickly turning away in utter disgust. What the hell did I think I was doing? Did I really think that even for a second that this girl could not only fill the gaping hole in my chest, but also go along with the sick fantasies I was envisioning? She didn't seem the type that would want a sick and twisted sort of romance.

I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head, and it took everything I had not to turn back towards her and beg for her to make me whole again. I remained a solid statue for what seemed like hours before I felt Bayleigh crawl towards me and place her soft hand in mine again.

She stroked the walls of his mind softly at first, this time using the memory of Bella's scent to bring me back to her. My muscles loosened under the touch of her other hand as it caressed my back and arms. I closed my eyes and turned to lean into her touch. Slowly I rubbed my nose against the hollow of her throat. I could only faintly feel Bayleigh as she shifted through my memories, and almost chuckled when she stumbled across a memory of Bella and I together in the flowery meadow back home. Slowly she moved into my lap and bent down closer till she reached my lips. I froze in agony as the scent burned my throat. It didn't take long to become accustom to Bella's scent mixed with Bayleigh's. Bayleigh's blood smelt almost like the ocean, and I almost crazed it as much as Bella's... _Almost_...

"Edward," She breathed sweetly into my ear. I growled back and ran my finger's through her hair, before slowly pulling her face closer to mine. Her smell was so intoxicating, and I could hardly hang on much longer.

"Bella," I sighed before closing the gap between our lips. Her lips meshed with mine, they were soft and supple, yet aggressive and strong.

"Bayleigh?" I pulled back to breath, her name flowed out more like a question than Bella's. She giggled and the sound made my heart pound feverishly. Her voice had been so different before, cool, calm, and well contained, but now her in the small grassy field she seemed to be opening up. Her voice was like a magical symphony, so many stories being told at once but all entangling together to form a most beauteous ending.

I leaned farther forward, and we slowly sank into the grassy emerald green field. My hands roaming slowly over her small body, and I licked her lip in urgency. She obliged, more willing than I had thought she would, but refused to think about it probably needed this as much as I did. We both had been searching desperately for any type of an escape , and finally found each other.

My tongue rushed into her mouth and one of his hands found her hair, my body was reacting much quicker than I thought I could handle but I let myself succumb to the short break in my everlasting agony. I tried to pull her face closer as our bodies melted together, and she moaned quietly beneath me. Eventually Bayleigh pulled away to gasp for air, but I refused to let her escape my grasp. Quickly I lifted by body from hers and unclasped her cape to pull it from her shoulders. A small smirk materializing on my face as I looked over her body. Her figure was much easier to appreciate without the dark cloak, and I slowly leaned my head down onto her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" She whispered nervously, her brown... blue... eyes brimming over with lust. I looked around us in every direction before lifting her into my arms and taking off towards the forest's edge. I hadn't ever been this way before, but I remembered Carlisle telling me about a small cottage he stayed in while studying with the Volturi.

"It's beautiful," Bayleigh whispered, awe soaking her tone. I smirked at her again before opening the door and quickly taking her to the bedroom down the short hall. The cottage was small, but gorgeous. Beautiful masterpieces lined most of the walls, and thousands of books stood on the tall, wide shelves.

"Bayleigh," I sighed again before letting her body slip from my arms and onto the warm bed. She smiled seductively up at me, and I could feel a growl rise up from my chest.

_Could this girl really save me? _

I crouched down like a lion and jumped on top of her, finally beginning to accept that she wouldn't be able to take Bella's place. Though she may be able to ease my pain before the storm. I pulled the band tying back her hair and nuzzled my face into the silky blonde mess as I kissed her throat.

She reached up and unbuttoned my pale white shirt, and I held my arms back to let it slip from my back. Her eyes popped as she examined my chest, and I chuckled under my breath as she groaned in anticipation. I could feel my blood flowing from my head and to my groin and I leaned down over her to pull her tight black shirt over her head, and taking her lacy black bra with it.

Her hands snaked around my back and pulled me closer to her body, her nails scraping softly against my now seemingly weak flesh. I groaned into her ear, and I could feel a wet heat building between her thighs. I traced the coutures of her body with my lips, memorizing each bit of exposed skin until i came to her breasts. I circled the rosy buds that were already standing erect and she instinctively pulled me closer to her. I smiled into it before taking one of the buds into my mouth and flicking them with my tongue. She moaned softly between pants and I chuckled slightly under my breath before taking the nub between my teeth and pulling it toward me.

This time she lost it completely and rolled us over so she was above me, and at first I thought she might disappear into the core of my body. She seemed much smaller now, and I realized that even next to Bella and Alice she would look rather small.

Her eyes were fixed on mine as if asking a silent question as she slowly moved down my body, leaving angry red marks down my skin as her nails traced the edges of my chest. Finally she stopped moving and her hands slowly moved to my hips, her eyes now conveying what she was planning. Was she giving me an easy out? Giving me the chance to let her down easy...

I dropped my head and stared up at the ceiling, hoping that my erection would be enough of an answer. She was still for a moment, but slowly her fingers moved to the button of my jeans. She was sure to make very obvious and slow movements, and I almost sighed in frustration as she finally pulled them past my feet.

"Relax," I breathed, trying to keep myself from panting as I envisioned her body melding with mine. She smiled but her eyes tightened giving her away.

"I don't want you to regret anything," She whispered so faintly that I could almost feel my heart break for her. She seemed so sure about what was happening, but was so genuinely worried about how I felt that none of what she wanted mattered to her in the slightest. I reached for her hand, and pulled her closer to me when her hand feel into mine.

"Let me lead," I breathed into her ear, nibbling on the lobe causing her to moan again. All fear disappeared from her face as I climbed back on top of her, and removed her jeans. I mirrored her movements then, leaving goosebumps on her skin as I rubbed my hands down her chest and pulled at the lacing black thong she wore. I could feel my heart race and my erection bulged in excitement. I wouldn't be able to take much more of this. I hooked my finger around the scanty fabric and pulled them down her pale soft legs. It was hard for me to believe as I looked over her body that anyone could look more magnificent nude, but I felt as if my body would fall apart at any second.

I took a moment to look away from her and settle my head when I noticed the clock on the dresser read _'11:59'_. My heart sank infinitesimally as I realized I had to make a decision, but it didn't take long before I was off the bed and back in my clothes.

_No. She can't save me. No one can..._

"Bella can't wait..." Bayleigh whispered, sorrow whirling deep in her eyes. She wasn't asking me, but telling me. She threw all her clothes back on and handed me her cape so I could hide until the opportune moment.

"She's already been waiting much too long." Bayleigh nodded and sprinted from the room. She knew where I was going, and would wait for me there. I sighed and walked out of the small cottage, and closed the door behind me before running full sprint for the town square.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Special thanks to: _louhoad90_ (My first reader . Thank you for your kind words and wisdom.) _and bellac611 _(My new beta. Thank you so much for your help.)_


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"All is fair in love and war, right?"

* * *

><p>I watched in silence as Edward slowly removed his white shirt and bore the pale flesh of his chest to the crowd. I was thankful that not one person really seemed to notice him, and stifled a laugh as the people shuffled past.<p>

Then I heard it, a quick intake of breath. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough a small girl holding onto her father's hand was gazing up at Edward; her eyes wide with fright and wonder. I glared at her but returned by gaze to Edward who was just barely moving into the sun's wake. I sighed under my breath and readied myself for the attack when I heard Jane's small voice in my head.

Confusion washed over me in waves and I stumbled back a step. How was I able to hear her voice. I gazed at Edward for a while before I realized I had completely overlooked what I had done. During the close contact of only the few hours we spent together I must have learned his ability. Was it because of Aro's tactile telepathy that I had learned a new form so easily?

Silently I tuned in on her mind, and my eyes snapped to the crowd. It only took a partial moment to realize what was soon going to happen.

"She's alive," I breathed to Edward just as a curly haired girl dove forward into Edward's arms. Without thinking my eyes zeroed in on hers and narrowed into a menacing glare, and her face pulled back in fear.

"Edward," She gasped frantically. "You need to get out of the light." I giggled under my breath and her gaze returned to mine for a split second before returning to Edward's.

"Amazing," Edward whispered, his exquisite voice making my heart wrench. "Carlisle was right." I stood in the darkness eying them and sighed under my breath.

_ I should probably tell Edward to move, but do I really care at this point... _I thought to myself before listening in on Jane who was quickly closing in on us. She was imagining Edward and Bella crumpled on the ground and I grimaced in disgust.

"I can't believe how quick Bayleigh is. She must be very good, I didn't feel a thing." Edward's voice sounded amused and I stifled a laugh, but I couldn't hold it all back. Did he really think that he had died and went to heaven. That was all too hilarious.

"You're alive you twit," I smiled halfheartedly before walking to his side and forcing him back into the shadows. Bella stumbled a bit at the force of the movement, but I caught her easily and swiftly picked her up into my arms.

Comprehension flickered in Edward's eyes and he frowned at me, and Bella gasped under her breath. She must have thought his frustration was pointed at her.

_Poor Bella,_ I thought to myself before reaching out and dropping her into Edward's waiting arms. He cringed at the high note of anger in my voice, and gave me a fleeting apologetic glance that I assume Bella was not meant to see.

"Who is she?" Bella's small voice rand out extremely loud and incredibly close for such a small girl. Bella's gaze flickered from my face to Edward's and I crossed my arms across my chest and laughed as Edward mentally pleaded with the girl to forget about me.

"Are you afraid?" I smirked before turning toward the alley way that Jane was coming down; followed by Felix and Demetri. She motioned for me to come, and I nodded at Edward and Bella to lead the way.

"I don't think I'll be needing you services anymore Bayleigh," I could hear the double meaning clearly in his voice and my eyes narrowed.

"Which one?" I challenged, using Bella's intuitive nature to my advantage. Edward cringed and the memory was displayed clearly in his mind. I could hear him groan under his breath slightly, but not loud enough for Bella to notice. Her gaze was locked on me as she sized me up. It took all my power not to phase over to her and whisper boo in her ear.

"Enough," Jane's high, reedy voice silenced Edward before he could speak a syllable. His mouth fell in defeat, and I raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like you're more afraid than Bella is Edward," I breathed. Bella's eyes went wide in shock and she looked up at Edward before returning back to me for the millionth time. "Would you like to know a little secret Bella?" I giggled, my gaze locking onto hers. I could feel her trying to look away, and fear began to rattle her as she realized she couldn't.

"Your darling Edward isn't the charming prince-"

"Bayleigh!" Edward's voice rang out in the silence. Jane snickered from behind us. She was enjoying this almost as much as she enjoyed burning people alive.

"Yes?" I replied acidly, releasing Bella from her trance as I turned my gaze back to him. I was being mean, but I didn't care. I was sick of being the other woman. Sick of feeling so wonderful, just to be let down.

"Bayleigh? I think we need to wrap things up." Jane called once she finally calmed herself. I nodded and motioned for Edward and Bella to go ahead again just when a small female vampire danced to Edward's side. She was just barely taller than Jane, and I wondered if she was as talented as Edward. I peered into her mind and her brows furrowed before gazing up at Edward. He didn't return her gaze but only flicked his eyes towards me before moving forward.

_Is she new to the Volturi guard? _The golden eyed girl thought to Edward. His gaze only flickered to mine again before returning to the back of Bella's hair. This time the girl turned to me, her gorgeous doe eyes taking in my appearance.

_She's so pretty, and stylish though._ _She can't possibly work with __**them**__._ The girl groaned in her mind, as if trying to pin me down as someone else. I smiled at her, embarrassment causing my face to turn a light pink shade. Alice gasped audibly and Edward chuckled darkly under his breath.

"Different indeed." Edward breathed to Alice, her eyes somehow growing larger as she wondered how her brother knew me when she didn't.

_Sounds like you've got some explaining to do._ Alice quipped, as we came to the end of the dark corridor. Quickly she slipped through the shoot that lead to the castle, followed by Bella. Felix went after her, then Demetri followed by Jane. She gave me a quick look before turning to Edward.

"Make it fast." She commanded before disappearing.

"Bayleigh..." Edward groaned and reached out for my hand. I gazed at him for what seemed like ages before he continued. "I'm so sorry. Can I ever make this up to you?" He finally asked the question he'd been mulling over since Bella had came crashing into his arms. He had originally thought that killing him would even the score, but now he refused death's cold grasp.

"Surprise me." I whispered seductively, drawing him in with my smell. He groaned again and stumbled forward. A war was waging in his mind as he tried to figure out how to react, and ended up falling into my arms and pushing my back up against the wall. He grunted lightly and stood up straight, his eyes searching mine. I could feel the confusion in his heart sending waves of agony rushing over me.

"Bayleigh... I can't do this... I just..." He choked out in desperation. His mind trying to force me out of his mind, but I knew that in the short time we had known each other I had carved away a piece of Edward's stone heart. I had stolen a piece of him that he once swore only belonged to the girl who was waiting for him only moments away.

"Well I guess I'm used to this. Failed love should be my middle name or something?" I whispered, tears beginning to well up in my eyes as I tried to avoid his gaze. He took in a quick breath as he watched the silent tears roll over my cheeks, and moaned before falling to his knees. His hands clenched around my legs as he buried his face against the jean fabric wrapped tightly around my skin.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way..." Edward moaned in agony. Slowly he pressed his lips against my thigh and the muscles in his hands began to relax, pulling me to him rather than holding me away. I sighed angrily and knelt down beside him, cupping his pale cheek in my hand. His eyes closed as he leaned into my hand and I rubbed his shoulder with my other hand.

"This is all my-"

"Don't you dare." Edward's eyes snapped open and his hands reached up to sandwich my face. "This was not your fault. I wanted you to follow me. I wanted you to want me. I wanted you to save me." His words came out in a quiet rush as he tried to explain everything he had been feeling before. "I know Aro wanted you to follow as well, and recklessly hoped that you would not deny his will."

"Mind reader," I teased awkwardly. He smiled an unusually gorgeous crooked smile and stood up, leaving his hand out for me. I took his hand in mine though I didn't need the support, and he pulled me tightly into his arms. I didn't know what had gotten into him, and for some reason I couldn't read his thoughts but whatever it was; I liked it.

"Do you... Could you.. I mean..." He stumbled over several different questions before finally reaching the one he wanted. "Will I ever see you again?" My eyes crinkled slightly and I pulled away form our tight embrace, but his arms never left my back.

"Before... Before Bell... She came to you... I was thinking about what to do. I don't know if Aro would ever let me leave, and I was so terrified... But now that Bell.. She is here, I think I have an idea." I mumbled the words, trying not to cry whenever I thought of the second stupid human to ruin my life.

"Idea?" Edward's whispered his mind probing mine as he looked for an opening, and sighing happily when I let him in. Quickly I thought over how I could convince Aro to allow the three to go free, and Edward chuckled quietly. "I love you," He whispered without thinking. I smiled and looked deep into his eyes. Slowly he leaned over and kissed my lips. It started out soft, but when he breathed in he couldn't help but forge on. His instincts would not allow it. His hands tightened around my back and our bodies fused together, and the kiss deepened into a passionate roller-coaster.

"Edward," Alice and Bella called together. I sighed in frustration and Edward growled. The reality hit him. He took a slow step back and we untangled ourselves from each other before fixing our clothes.

"Shall we?" I whispered, a small smile plain on my face. Edward gazed into my eyes and smiled too. His hand reaching out to my before his lips touched my cheek. Without thinking my hands flew out and forced him towards me and he laughed playfully.

"I'm not used to being so dominated," Edward teased. My thoughts drifted to the human girl and instead of being upset I laughed.

"I'm a whole new species of woman." I giggled before motioning for Edward to slid down, and following only moments after him.

"What took so long?" Alice seethed, a terrified Bella tightly grasping her small frame as her eyes jumped from vampire to vampire. Edward grimaced as he imagined Alice seeing everything, but I only smiled.

_Seems a certain vision seeker can't see me, _I threw my thought out at Edward, and his form relaxed slightly. It didn't bother me that I was his dirty little secret for now, because I knew in the end I would win. I would find a way...

"This way," Jane's voice rang out through the closed in halls as she turned to descend into the darkness. Demetri came to stand at my right side, and Felix paused to decide whether to join us or follow Jane. In the end he decided to risk his chances with walking at my left side rather than following Jane. Her mood was too full of excitement, and he didn't want to be fried first if at all. He must have been able to tell that I was in a good mood as well, because everyone here knew I was worse than Jane when it came to being on the wrong side of the fence.

"I see you're feeling better," Demetri whispered nudging my shoulder. I could hear Edward hiss quietly under his breath and laughed at Felix's confused expression.

"You want to fight Eddy-boy," Felix threatened. I could see Bella flinch and her head swivel toward Edward in wonder. She wouldn't have heard the faint sound, I turned the to Alice knowing she must have but her face was turned toward Jane. Her concentration was focused on where they were headed.

"If you want to fight Felix we can always go at it again," I teased, and the large muscular man flinched ever so slightly.

"I'd rather not." He whispered before kicking the ground. I could hear Edward chuckle under his breath and Felix crossed his arms in anger. I returned my gaze to Edward and yearned to stand beside him, and grimaced when I saw how his hands were rubbing Bella's bumpy skin. Was she cold? I could fix that. Quicky I caught up to them and removed my cloak from my shoulders and handed it to her. Her eyes went wide and I chuckled lightly as I read the different emotions clearly. Fear was inevitable, Wonder was expected, but what confused me was the silent urge to know me.

"You're Bayleigh right?" Her small voice questioned her intelligence. I smiled, somehow delighted by her curiousity. "How old are you?" I grimaced at first, but laughed anyway.

"Seventeen." Her face fell in an all new spasm of pain and sorrow.

"How long have you been seventeen?" She whispered. I could faintly sense this was a question she had voiced before, and quickly looked up at Edward as I imagined her curiosity mirrored on him.

"I was born October thirteenth of 1833 on a Sunday to be exact."

"So you'll be... 173 this year?" Bella asked, wonder obvious in her voice.

"Not exactly."

"How so?"

"How to put it... When you were born how old were you on your first birthday?"

"One?" I laughed heartily at the tone of her voice.

"It's not a trick question darling, you're right. You see, on my first birthday I was seven."

"How is that possible?" Alice chimed in. Her curiosity raging furiously.

"Look at my eyes Bella, and you too Alice if you wish." I said closing the space between Bella's face and my own to allow her to see them in the darkness.

"Blue?" Her voice was confused this time. "Vampires can't have blue eyes... Can they?"

"Technically no."

"Then how?"

"No." Edward's voice sliced through the mood like a knife severing all sound. The only one that continued was Bella.

"Tell me please?" She pleaded as Edward forced her to settle on the other side of his body. Her hand reached for me, and Edward quickly took it in his. I gazed into his eyes and nodded. He didn't want me to answer because he didn't want Bella to get any idea's on the matter. I remained silent and Bella stared at me from Edward's side.

"Do you have any special abilities?" She asked then. I figured she had let the question go, but I was dead wrong. "Like changing the color of your eyes?" I sighed and avoided her main question.

"I call it Reciprothy." My eyes were locked on Edward's and he nodded. This conversation was apparently touchable.

"What's that?"

"It means that with contact; mental or physical, I can learn and reciprocate the abilities of others."

"How many?"

"To tell you the truth I am still unsure." I sighed as I thought of it. "I've become to notice that at some times if I don't regularly speak with the said person I am reciprocating that I will slowly lose the power I could once wield. Though I have also noticed that I have been able to use a few without any sort of serious dwindling effects."

"What kind? Is there a lot? Can I see them?" Bella had somehow managed to travel around Edward and was now beside me again, her hand reaching out to touch me. I slowly reached out my hand to touch her too, my curiosity turning against me.

"I'm not so sure you will enjoy all of them," I whispered causing Jane to laugh and Edward to yank Bella away from me.

"Edward!" We protested. He glared at me and nodded toward Jane.

"I would never do that to her!" I shouted furious, his gaze remained frigid and cold but slowly he allowed Bella to take my hand once again.

"What wouldn't you do?" Bella asked her other hand unconsciously leaving Edward as she slowly began to cling to me. I chuckled under my breath and my eyes flicked to Edward. He was flabbergasted by the way Bella had attached herself to me, and for some reason I enjoyed it. Not because Edward seemed so confused by it, but because for some reason I enjoyed this human's company.

"Jane is Bayleigh with you?" I heard Aro's voice sigh softly just as I was about to answer Bella's latest question. I could feel her body shake and I instantly felt very protective of the girl. She was a few inches taller than me, but I quickly reached up and stroked her chocolate brown hair before pulling her body slightly behind my own.

"Bayleigh dear, she's with you." Aro clapped his hands together as he quickly rushed to my side to get a better look at her. "She seems to have taken quite a liking to you." He smiled obnoxiously and turned to Edward.

"Aren't you happy I didn't give you what you wanted, Edward?" Scolded Edward like an old grandfather who always had to be right.

"Yes Aro, I am," Edward replied. His body was slowly creeping in front of Bella's and mine.

"I do love a happy ending," Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Bayleigh maybe?" His misty eyes traveled to where Alice had been standing, his eyes curious. "You're brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile, seemingly at ease though her hands were balled into tight fists. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your amazing exploits, and I must admit that with the exception to Bayleigh's gift, yours is unlike anything I have ever observed. Wonderful!"

Alice's gaze flickered to Edward's and Aro didn't miss this.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced have we? It's just that I fell as if I know you already, and I tend to get a bit ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone envious.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what is passing through your mind at the time. Aro hears every thought you've ever had." Alice raised her eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head.

Aro didn't miss that either.

"But to be able to hear from a distance..." Aro sighed, gesturing towards the two of them, and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so _convenient_." Aro turned then to look at me and reached his hand out to Bella. "May I?" Aro was clearly speaking to Edward, but Bella's brows crumpled in confusion.

"Ask _her_," Edward suggested in a flat tone.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed her directly now. "I'm fascinated by the fact that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to allow me to try as well. Will you be the exception for _me _as well?" Aro's gaze flickered to mine and I smirked for a moment before returning to my stone pose. He knew I was another exception, but intentionally so rather than unconsciously.

Slowly Aro reached out as if to shake Bella's hand and pressed his skin against her hand.

"So very interesting," He said as he released her hand and drifted away, allowing Bella the opportunity to cling even closer to me. "I wonder if she is immune to any of our other talents... Jane dear?"

"No!" I snarled without thinking. Aro's gaze quickly snapped to mine, but waved me away. Bella's, Edward's, and Alice's gazes were now fixed on me. I could feel Bella nuzzle into my hair as she tried to hide herself. I could only imagine how scary it was for a stranger to try and protect her. It must have made the situation that much more terrifying.

"Yes master?" Jane smiled happily up at Aro. I was truly snarling now, and the three only began to grow more curious... and so was I... What was it about this girl that was causing me to turn against my leader and his coven. What was it that was making me feel so disgusted by the brief and beautiful moments that Edward and I had shared together. Everyone else ignored me as if foul moods really were my norm.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to_ you_." Jane turned towards us with a beatific smile as Caius and some of the others ghosted forward to watch.

"Don't," I heard Alice cry before I noticed Edward spring forward toward Jane. Before I could even tense Edward was on the ground writhing in pain.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked, her arms releasing me as she tried to jump forward. I wrapped one of my arms around her and motioned for Alice to take her. Quickly the girl came to my side and guided Bell into her arms. Once free of Bella I ghosted forward and touched Edward's forehead instantly blinding him though I knew that would not be much better than the physical agony Jane had put him through. He sighed though and Aro called for Jane to release Edward. She glared at me but looked away after a moment to gaze lovingly up at Aro.

"Edward," I called releasing him from the blackness. He opened his eyes and relaxed his jaw.

"And that's what I find interesting..." He whispered, pushing himself from the ground and moving toward Bella. Aro gave me a pointed look and I sighed.

"Edward," I called to him again. "Allow me."

_If this works I can make it as painless as possibly. Like a paper cut or something._

_ I will kill you if you hurt her..._

_ I'll be careful, I swear my life on it._

Edward dropped his hands and Bella gazed up at him for a moment before looking over at me. I held my arms out to her, and she slowly stepped towards me. She was very intuitive. She knew what was coming, and most likely wanted to protect Edward. When she finally reached me I pulled her into a hug and slowly tried to envelup her mind.

"Bella, you are incredible." I whispered into her curly brown hair and released her. She smiled and her pinks turned pink before she returned to Edward.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro chuckled. "This is wonderful! Bayleigh come to me darling and let me see." I could feel Jane sending her power towards Bella, but knew she would be able to do nothing. Eventually she quite and stomped off to stand by Alec.

"Astonishing!" Aro shouted again before releasing my hand. "Not only has this girl confounded us all but she has drawn on the affections of one of our own." I grimaced and my face turned red with embarrassment.

"Sounds like Bayleigh's a lesbian," Felix whispered to Demetri.

"Well if anyone could make that happen it would be you Felix," I seethed before turning back to Bella. "She has grown on me rather quickly hasn't she. Even for a human she is rather intelligible and very intuitive. I enjoy her company nothing more." I smiled towards Bella and she gave a small embarrassed smile back before turning back to look up at Edward who was also smiling bemusedly at me.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.

Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part they had obviously been waiting for. I grimaced and my body began to tremble slightly.

"I don't suppose you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully.

"I'd... rather... not."

"Alice?" Aro asked still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?"

"No, thank you," Alice replied.

"And you Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrow.

"No, thank you," Bella's voice sounded shaken and came out rather hushed, but our sensitive ears easily picked up on the sound.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

I could sense Edward's fury, but he was unsure of how to approach Aro. Quietly I slipped my hand into Aro's and he silently mulled over my idea's. Edward's face slowly turned hopeful and his gaze was fixed on me. Admiration clear in his expression.

"This could work," Aro whispered still deciding whether he should allow the three of them to leave under my supervision. "Though Bella is human..." I squeezed Aro's hand and allowed him to see an image of Bella standing in the middle of a forest, her eyes crimson as she preyed upon a large mountain lion.

"What do you think Aro?" I asked finally as he removed his hand from mine.

"First I must ensure that Alice truly plans to change Bella before hand," Aro turned his gaze back towards Alice and stretched out his hand. "I can't let you leave knowing that Bella is human and knows our secrets..." Alice was silent for a moment, but eventually stepped forward to take Aro's hand. Edward snarled furiously but I waved him off as Aro smiled in delight.

"I ask that the four of you stay until nightfall," Aro said before moving toward Marcus and Caius to explain the situation. Caius was furious, but Marcus was still as unsurprised as always.

"We must hurry Edward," Bayleigh said quickly as Bayleigh ghosted to his side. "Heidi is back with dinner." Bayleigh whispered the last part in his ear and Bayleigh lifted Bella into my arms. "Follow me and I'll explain when we reach a safe spot." The four of us quickly fled from the room, and didn't stop until we made it to my room.

"This is my room Bella," I tried making small talk with her to keep her from asking to many questions. I quickly ghosted into my closet while Edward and Bella sat together on the edges of my bed, and a curious Alice followed slowly behind me.

"What did Aro mean when he said the four of us?" Bella whispered to Edward. I would have answered myself if it weren't for the fact I'm sure Edward could hear everything that passed mentally between Aro and myself.

"I was wondering about that myself," Alice wondered allowed as she began scouring through the mounds of clothes I had strewn about the closets floor.

"Bayleigh saved our lives," Edward stated simply as he softly stroked Bella's hair. She looked extremely tired and I yawned just looking at her.

"I can see that," Bella snipped as she looked herself over. "That's not what I asked."

"She's coming to Forks as a lookout, but what Aro doesn't know is that she is coming to Forks to join our family and protect us from them rather than spy on us."

Alice froze for a moment but continued on looking through everything. Bella took in a sharp breath, her worry apparent on her face.

"Where will she stay?" Bella squeaked, her voice giving away her thoughts. She obviously was imagining me married to Edward, and staying in his room. I was surprised when it was Alice who spoke rather than Edward who seemed at a loss for words.

"You want Bayleigh to be your new sister don't you?" Alice laughed happily as she slipped on one of my shirts over the one she was wearing. I giggled under my breath and continued taking the clothes off the hangers and tossing them to the floor. "She's already saved your life once, maybe she can help us next time you get into trouble." Alice teased her, and Bella turned bright red.

"Oh." Bella whispered hugging Edward closer to her. "I thought... well, I would love a new sister." Bella smiled at me hopefully and I returned the gesture though I was oddly taken aback by how quickly Alice and Bella had accepted me. It had been years before the other members of the Volturi truly accepted me, and some still didn't.

"Where did you get such cute clothes?" Alice moaned enviously as she jumped to her feet and hugged me. I giggled happily and returned the hug, wrapping my arms tightly around her. It felt so good to be honestly happy about something so simple again.

"Italy is a wonderful place," I said finally and Alice nodded. "We'll have to go shopping together sometime soon." Alice beamed at me and jumped up and down. Bella only sighed in relaxation, probably overjoyed by the fact that Alice had a new shopping partner. And Edward... He only stared... His mind was still on the moment we shared together before I had met Bella...

After a few hours Alice and I finally zipped up my last suit case. It wouldn't have taken so long if she hadn't insisted on seeing every piece displayed for her, and then forced me to watch as she paraded around in my clothes. Most of the jeans were too long, but everything else looked wonderful on her too.

"I think it should be about time for us to be able to head out." I said stretching my arms and rubbing my eyes. "I've got a 2010 Suzuki Hayabusa, and if you guys don't mind taking my bags in whatever car you came in... I can just follow behind you?"

"You're going to get helmet hair," Alice chimed in, but already had two of my bags in hand. Bella looked like she was hiding something, and Edward only looked worried.

"I'm a vampire too for goodness sake," I chuckled and grabbed the two of my other bags. "Edward could you get the last one, and Bells could you get my purse? It's on the floor under your foot." Bella jumped up quickly and mumbled an apology but I waved her off as we headed out.

When we finally reached the surface the sun was just barely passing over the mountains far in the distance and I sighed as the last of the warm late afternoon air gusted across the land. We moved quickly and only slowed for Bella when she couldn't keep up. Eventually we came to a rather deserted road and Alice dashed down the street and disappeared around a corner, returning only seconds later with a black 2010 BMW M6.

"Sorry," Alice gestured toward the dashboard, "There wasn't much to choose from." Edward and I chuckled under our breath together and helped Bella into the car before stashing my bags into the trunk.

"You know Alice," Edward said as he climbed into the back of the car. "Not all cars can be 911 Turbos." I closed the door behind him and quickly sprinted off to get my bike. It wasn't too far surprisingly, I had it stashed in an old rundown garage that I kept locked up at all times. I didn't have the key to the door so I smashed the lock and jumped on my bike and rolled it out of the door before slamming on the pedal and taking off after where I had left Alice, Bella, and Edward.

They weren't difficult to catch up to, Alice was racing ahead at who knows how fast but was leaving behind vague black skid lines where ever she turned. I giggled under my breath again and lent forward, thoroughly enjoying the way the wind blew my hair back as I imagined my new life with the Cullens.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Special thanks to: _**Alice Williams**, **Fashion-girl101**, **The Girl Who Cried Werewolf**, and **Joker's Lover** (_Y'all keep me on track, and are the reason I have yet to give up. As long as I have one reader I will continue on. Thank you all! :3_)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Didn't expect that to happen..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V.<strong>

"Try and Relax Charlie," I begged desperately. I had known that Bella's leaving without telling Charlie personally was going to upset him, but who knew he would be as upset as I. His fury was potent as he stomped from one side of the kitchen to the other. Normally I would have busted out laughing and commented about where Bella learned to throw a tantrum, but my drive for sarcasm was nonexistent just like the beating of my heart.

When Bella left Forks I didn't know what to do or how to react. I've been in shambles for days, and will she care when she gets back? If she even comes back... Hah. That sounded almost like a joke. Bella, care for me? Never.

"Jake, would you kindly shut it?" Charlie seethed. My mouth dropped for a moment, but I hid my surprise well. I hadn't seen Charlie this peeved since the day he tussled with my father. Too bad the leeches are just as re-pungent to him as they are to us now. I chuckled darkly to myself and peered out the window, and the heart I thought had died skipped a beat.

"Bella," I breathed, my body already acting on it's own as I tried to reach for the door. There she was. Still alive. Still breathing. Charlie beat me to the door of course, his rage was still intact while mine was completely washed away... Until I smelled the bloodsucker. Charlie threw open the door and immediately stared shouting, but my eyes were locked in a death glare on the one man I had swore to destroy.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here," Charlie bellowed at Edward. Bella was resting in the leeches arms, but I was unable to care at that moment. All I wanted to do was jump forward and rip his throat out. Charlie was right. How could he come here after everything he has done. To Bella. To Charlie. To me. I was so tired of feeling so used up and worthless. Not to mention lonely.

"Stop it Dad," I heard Bella groan in frustration. She sounded tired and my heart jerked my eyes in her direction. My anger would never win out over the hold she had over my heart. I stood from my crouched position behind Charlie and sidestepped a few steps away. I needed to put room between me and him, or else I might just end up killing all three of them. I forced my body to relax, and mentally kicked myself for not paying attention. How could I let myself get so close to them in this condition? I kicked the floor and listened in to their... _conversation... _I suppose you could call it that. Charlie was the only one yelling to be fair, but I hoped Edward would slip up.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie demanded, fury obvious in his tone. He could have breathed fire if he wanted. Who knows. Vampires exist. Werewolves exist. Who said dragons didn't? I chuckled under my breath, and mentally clapped for myself. Bella being alive must have brought back a little of the old me. The me that existed before I turned. The me that existed before Bella kicked me to the curb.

"She's very tired Charlie," Edward tried to sooth him. His voice made me cringe in disgust. "Please, allow her to rest?" I chuckled darkly as I imagined why Bella was so tired. Running to save the leech that was already dead. His existence made me sick.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie bellowed. "Give her to me. Get your hands off her!" I turned slightly to look out the window and saw Edward try to pass Bella off, and sighed when I saw Bella's hands grappled onto the leeches jacket. Why could she not be reasonable for two seconds?

"Cut it out Dad," Bella's voice sounded louder this time. More demanding. "Be mad at _me._"

"You bet I will be," Charlie promised her. "Now get inside."

"'Kay. Let me down." She sighed. My body moved involuntarily hopeful that Bella might be happy to see me. Edward looked away from Charlie as he set Bella on her feet, and his nose curled up as my scent finally hit him. I growled and glared at him when our eyes met, and he quickly looked away just in time to catch Bella before she fell into the concrete.

_ Wonder what's on his mind... Not that I care. Just curious as to why he seems like he wants to run for it right? Why do I care anyway? Bella's here. Right in front of me._ I thought to myself, mentally kicking myself and hoping he was too immersed in his own thoughts to hear mine.

"Just let me get her up the stairs," Edward said, his eyes flickering to mine before quickly returning to Charlies. "Then I'll leave."

"No," Bella cried, causing my already broken heart to turn to ash as her words burned me alive.

"I won't be far," He whispered in Bella's ear. The sound so quiet that Charlie couldn't possibly have heard him. But Charlie seemed relaxed either way... What was he thinking?

"I don't think she needs your help, _Edwin._" Charlie chuckled at the poor usage of his name, and I shook my head from side to side. Charlie could really act like a kid when he wanted to. Yet I was also doing my best to suppress the laughter building up as I replayed Charlies insult in my head. "Jacob's here and I'm sure he's strong enough to help her up the stairs."

I turned my gaze to the back of Charlies head, and a large smile slowly grew across my lips. At least one person in this miserable excuse for a world wasn't into torturing me. I could always trust Charlie to be my savior when it came to Bella removing Edward from her life.

I could see Edward flinch and I know Charlie did to because his throaty laugh wouldn't allow it to go unseen. Bella grimaced, but stood up on her tip toes to look over Charlies shoulder and smiled when she saw my face. I stepped forward and leaned over Charlies shoulder to smile back.

"Hey Bells," I greeted her. My heart was pounding furiously at the closeness. It had only been a few days and I was already reacting from the fierce separation anxiety I had been feeling the past few days. I had missed her so much, and she was finally back. Most importantly she was still human.

She waved in my direction, and turned to look up at Edward who's eyes were resting on me. I chuckled for a moment, but it caught in my breath.

"Coming?" She asked the bloodsucker, her hand wrapped around his wrist as she pulled him into the house and passed Charlie. I stepped back quickly and growled angrily as I stomped over to the couch. Why? Why did I think for one second that she was truly happy to see me?

"Because you're a moron," Edward quietly supplied the answer before I had a chance to think it myself. He half carried her up the stairs, and Charlie came over to sit down besides me. Furious I grumbled a string of curses and folded my arms over my chest before fixing my gaze on the blank television screen. I could see Charlie in it's reflection, and chuckled under my breath as his face slowly went from red to purple.

"Edward, I think she's fine now. Get out!" Charlie bellowed before sucking in a deep breath. I wondered if he was timing Edward that way, or was just forgetting the necessity of oxygen.

Edward descended only moments later, and Charlie stood from his seat on the couch. The two silently walked to the door, and Charlie slammed it right in the bloodsuckers face. One day I would have to repay Charlie for all the things he had done for me, even though he probably wasn't doing them for me. At least not consciously anyway.

**Bayleigh's P.O.V.**

"Who's Jacob?" I asked Edward as he stomped out of Bella's house after curtly wishing her father a good evening, and having a door slammed in his face. Must have worried her father sick if the man was anything like I imagined Bella's father to be. I pushed myself away from the wall I had been leaning on around the corner from the walkway that lead to the front door.

Edward froze for a moment, taken aback by my question. He stared into my eyes, but could only find curiosity mirrored in them. He chuckled under his breath, and continued forward in my direction before leaning against the same wall I originally had been.

"Unimportant." He seethed, fury lining his tone. "I'll have to stay here with Bella tonight. I hope you don't mind too much, Bayleigh." His eye held mine as he reached his hand out to take mine, but I only stepped back and shook my head.

"I think we need to talk," I whispered the words as I turned my head up to look at the dark cloudy sky. "This... Whatever this is... It has to stop." My body trembled, but Edward didn't seem to notice. I don't know what had gotten into me, but my heart was telling me I had to let him go. Was there really someone out there waiting for me? My heart wrenched, and I took it as a yes.

"What?" He dropped his hand, each closing into a fist. His eyes held a mixture of sorrow, confusion, and then more sorrow. Could he really not understand where this was all coming from? He loved Bella, and I could never be her. He was going to die for her, but was going to give her up just to keep me by his side. Hell no.

"I don't want to be with you." I stated emotionless. Whether my heart was against him or not, there was still something about this beautiful man that I couldn't let quite let go of... Though I knew I had to. "I don't know what happened back in Volterra, but it was silly. You wanted me to be Bella, but I am only Bay-"

"I want you as you are," Edward ghosted toward me and took my hands in his as he tried to convey the seriousness of his emotions. I wanted to kiss him, but my heart would not allow it, and it had full control of me now. I leveled my gaze, and gazed into his eyes before speaking again.

"No Edward." My voice cracked, but I continued on knowing I had to say it all. And now. "You love Bella, you're just confused by the time we shared before."

"But I love you too." Edward reached out to me again, and caught hold of my arm. I tried to pull away, but he was stronger. In the end I let my head rest against his shoulder. He wanted more, but I couldn't give him anymore than this.

"No you don't." Was all I could choke out. He was holding me painfully close, and it was hard to breathe. I tried to wiggle free, but my attempts only made him cling me closer. If that's even possible.

"How could you possibly understand how I feel?" His eyes searched mine, and I hid away the former sorrow I had felt after I had lost Felix. He didn't need to know why or how I knew.

"Edward, I have been alive a lot longer than you. I've seen this exact 'thing' play out over and over." I whispered to him, trying to keep my voice low and soothing. I was starting to believe the words as my heart forced my mouth to speak them.

"This isn't over," Edward said, closing the subject down. He dropped my hands, and I tried to convey what I was feeling, but he shut my thoughts out. "I'm going to go tell Bella that we can't be..."

"You don't want to do that," My voice was stronger now, my decision made. Bella is my friend, and I can't fight against myself. Not when I had been searching for the one who would make me whole for so long. Edward filled a space in my life, but he would forever only fill the role of brother. "I do not care for you the same way that you insist upon caring for me. I thought before that you may be something special in the sense that maybe you could be the one I've been searching for my entire life. But you aren't."

Edward gawked at me in silence for a time, but eventually returned to reality. He thought to himself for what seemed like forever, but finally spoke.

"I could never hurt Bella. Not again. Not after all of this." His eyes seemed as if they had lit a flame, and he softly ran his fingers down the length of my cheek. "But it seems I have no choice. I need you, and Charlie has made it clear he doesn't want me around..."

"Look, Edward... I can't even begin to imagine how strong your feelings are, but I am telling you now that my feelings for you will never mirror yours for me." I paused for a moment, silently hoping that he would take me seriously. He wasn't going to win me over. Ever. He needed to understand that.

"Unless you choose to accept me as your sister." I tact on to the end after a few moments.

"I don't know what it is about you." Edward whispered. His eyes were on the ground now and was refusing to look at me, but I could tell that he was burning up inside. What was he thinking? "Whenever I look at Bella, whenever I think of her, or feel her... I know she is the one that I have been unconsciously searching for all of my life, and I wonder if while in Volterra you somehow made it feel like I can live without her."

"Where is this going?" I asked, confusion surging through my veins.

"I can't bring myself to kill Bella. I love her so much, but you... You're already one of us, and you can help me forget her." He pulled his eyes up from the ground but refused to look at me.

"You are a moron!" I seethed, suddenly infuriated. How dare he give up the one thing I so desperately searched for. "How could you do something like that? To Bella. To your heart." I clutched my chest, and traitor tears rolled down my cheeks. This was not a subject I enjoyed speaking on. It was painful enough trying to come to terms with the fact that I might be cursed to roam the earth for the rest of eternity alone, but now I was directly in front of one of the idiots who turned away from the greatest gift life could ever give him.

"Go to her now. Slip a ring on her finger. Treasure her for all of eternity." I turned away from Edward quickly when he finally met my eyes. I could see that what I was saying was working on him, but how much longer could I stand here? "Vamparism may be something you and your family hate being forced to deal with, but can't you see the opportunity it has given you? You've been given the chance to live with your soul mate forever, and she's waiting for you." I whipped around, turning back to him and pointed towards the house.

Edward was silent again for a time, but nodded in submission. "I'm sorry if I seemed out of line to you, but you have to understand how this life I live would seem more like a curse than what you have been given." He took my hand in his and pulled me in, hugging me close but in a whole new sort of way. It felt comforting rather than seductive. "I was terrified of changing her, but you've given me a point of view that I can easily relate to how Bella probably feels. So thank you, Bayleigh." He let go of me then, and quickly scaled the wall, and up into the window I assumed belonged to Bella. He didn't look back, not even to close the window.

"Edward," I heard Bella's soft voice call out to him.

"My Bella," I heard him breath.

It amazed me how much lighter his voice sounded when I heard him call out her name. Her name would be the only name that would ever flow from his lips, and sound that way. I laughed as I remembered the way he had said my name. It was so questioning. So confused. So wrong.

I smiled up at the window, and laughed when I noticed the reflection of the sky was growing slowly brighter before the sun shown it's face brilliantly overhead. It twinkled brightly as the clouds hustled by, and I twirled once around. It had been a long time since I had felt so good, and an even much longer time since I had been able to enjoy it. Once more I stopped to stare up at the sky, my back facing the window. I left as if a whole new age was beginning, and sighed happily.

_I could live this life on my own. _I thought hopefully to myself as I let the cool air fill my lungs, and the light of the sun overpower me. The scent of Forks was overwhelmingly beautiful compared to the odd and almost re-pungent scent that Volterra had offered. I could smell all the different flowers and trees. Even the dirt and the cool damp air had a wondrously exciting salty smell to it. I breathed in another deep breath and sighed it all out. This time there was an interestingly new musky smell mixed into the barrage of scents, but it didn't take long before I realized it wasn't the smell of the nearby forest. No. This scent was all too human.

I heard the front door click, and without thinking I sprinted for the forest. I didn't want to deal with trying to come up with an excuse for why I was staring up at the Chief Deputy of Fork's daughter's window.

I listened carefully for sounds of approach, and at first I heard a confused grunt but nothing else. Still I refused to stop. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and swung from tree to tree when the branches were close enough. Then I heard it. I felt it. A sound so familiar; a presence so welcome that it shattered my focus. I froze in place and whipped around searching for the odd sound, but saw no one.

For a time my eyes darted around the large expansive forest. I didn't know what it was that had me so focused on it, but whatever it was I needed to find it. I darted forward, but didn't get far before I heard a snarl so threatening I found myself holding my breath. I scoured the darkness, and eventually found myself peering into the eyes of a massive wolf. I reached my hand out towards it, but caught myself. Slowly I began to back away as memories of my distant past began to flood into my mind.

**Bayleigh's Memories**

When I looked back into the deep memories of my long forgotten past, I found myself crouched on the edge of a branch. Just below me, there was a large coyote setting alone as he drank from the river. I soundlessly navigated the trees and putt myself as close to his back as possible before swiftly diving from the branch. I landed on his back and he huffed in surprise, but just before I went to sink my teeth into his neck I stopped cold.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I remembered the sharp yearning to hold the odd animal close rather than tear it to shreds. It had felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time.

"Do it quick," The man wheezed from beneath me. Trying to cover his face, but failing under my somewhat superior strength. "What are you waiting for?" The man opened his eyes in confusion and his gaze pierced directly into my soul. I moved slowly as not to spook him further and got up to my feet before reaching my hand out to him. For what seemed like years we stood there frozen, but finally he took my hand and stood.

"Y-you... Weren't you a..."

"Wolf?" He whispered when I failed to finish.

"Who are you?" My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked up into the mans chocolate brown eyes. Something about him had me transfixed, and I couldn't get my body to move.

"My name is Joseph Black," The man said his name slowly, as if worried I might attack at any given moment. "I'm a werewolf." He whispered, his face falling into a guilty looking expression.

**Present Day**

"Joesph Black?" I managed to choke out. I was worried that the wolf hadn't heard me, but was even more worried about what he was thinking. What was I thinking? I had met that man over a century ago... Could it even remotely be plausible that he was still alive... And was it possible that the man just so happened to move to the same place I had. Doubtful. "Don't you remember me?" I called out to him, feeling oddly hopeful.

The silence echoed in my ears as I gazed into the large chocolate brown eyes that I had locked away in the back of my mind. The eyes that once plagued my dreams. That made my heart pound so furiously it felt as if were racing towards the image that had forever been burnt into my mind. My heart. My soul. For what seemed like an everlasting eternity I gazed into those eyes. The eyes that were made in order to torture me. They never moved from mine, and I refused to break away from them.

I hoped the moment would never end, but apparently you can't always get what you want. The large wolf retreated slowly, his eyes still holding mine. As if caressing them at the same time they tried to brush me away. I unconsciously took a step forward, my arm reaching out once again. The beast let out a small groan, but still he would not come to me. Once we were a good distance away, and I could barely see him he turned and disappeared. Leaving me behind once again in the everlasting darkness.

Slowly I sank to my knees, my hands clutching my head as I replayed the moment in my head over and over. The russet color of his fur. The deep chocolate pools that warmed my forsaken soul. It had to be him, right? I turned my focus to the ground and gazed forward at the footprints on the floor.

**Bayleigh's Memories**

"Shape-shifter," I challenged him. Not wanting to believe this man could be my natural enemy, but knowing it was most likely true. "My name is Bayleigh Connors," I tried to smile, "Half vampire."

"Half?" The man chocked out. It was barely audible, but my hearing was too great to miss it. "How is that possible?" The man broke our stare, and I took the chance to look him over. His skin was a russet brown color, his muscles pronounced, his body tall, and his hair was cropped short and black in color. He also had an odd tattoo that must have been symbolic, but for what exactly?

"My mother was human," I whispered to him as he looked over the forest around us.

"Is this a dream?" He asked me, his voice serious. "Are you... for real?" His eyes squinted as if trying to see me better, but in the end he just shook his head as if trying to dispel some kind of disgusting or implausible thought. He looked at me for a moment then, before looking off towards where I had come. I turned to look as well, but when I looked back to see if the man was still there... Nothing but a pair of prints remained in his place.

**Present Day**

These were very similar, but slightly different in size. Was it possible that he had grown since that day so many years go. Without thinking I darted forward, paying extremely close attention to each individual print on the forest floor. I could tell by the spacing where he had turned around, and at first I was confused when I saw the animistic prints transform.

"Werewolf," The sound was barely a whisper on the wind, but it rang out with intense force inside my head. The Volturi would be furious if they ever found out that werewolves still existed. Even if there was only one left.

A few minutes later I broke free of the darkness just outside of where I had first entered, and took a step back in confusion. Had he followed me? I looked quickly around me, but all I saw was a torn red sneaker laying on the outside edge of the forests expanse. I bent down to pick it up, and caught an interestingly familiar scent. I narrowed my eyes and followed it until I wound up back on Bella's porch, where the scent was more than potent. The presence was not resident, but it still made me wonder how Bella may just so happen to know the man I met so many years ago...

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Special thanks to: _**Alice Williams**, **Fashion-girl101**, **The Girl Who Cried Werewolf**, and **Joker's Lover** (_Y'all keep me on track, and are the reason I have yet to give up. As long as I have one reader I will continue on. Thank you all! :3_)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Note: **I just wanted to apologize to whoever is still reading this for the extremely long wait. My time has been extremely occupied by work and family the past few months and I haven't had much time for myself. In any case I hope you will all continue to read my story and comment on anything and everything you see fit as I continue to try and keep this story alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"You've got to be kidding..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V.<strong>

As I back tracked through the forest, I could hear the confused chatter of the pack clearly in my mind. I was even thankful for it for the first time in my life. I didn't want to get lost in my head over so random...

_Extremely fast and insanely gorgeous girl?_ Embry supplied, an image of him winking at me also forming in his thoughts.

_With eyes as bright and blue as the sky on a clear sunny day._ Seth's thoughts were much more dreamy, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he imagined giving her flowers. Her smile not only taking his breath away, but mine as well.

Of course, now that they all had their own images of this girl floating around in their minds... My own began to spiral out of control. That was until Leah, Paul, and Sam joined in, and I slammed my thoughts away. Though by the quizzical look in Sam's eyes I could tell he was confused as to why the three of us were all daydreaming of the strange pale blonde that had so easily captivated our attention.

_What happened?_ Sam's voice was strong and commanding as he looked between Seth, Embry, and I. His eyes piercing into us with the same annoying alpha power his voice had.

_Just show him Jake_... Seth's voice was low and quiet, a side effect of the power Sam was exerting. Making each of us fall to the ground in defeat.

I grumbled a little, only wishing that Paul wasn't here. I knew he was going to act like an idiot if I showed him, and it was bad enough that Embry and even Seth seemed transfixed. Though slowly I began to piece the story into their minds. Starting with leaving Charlie's and noticing her disappear into the woods.

_I wasn't sure if she was in trouble, or if she was with Victoria... _Sam waved away my reasoning, wanting to get to the end rather than start from so far back in the memory. So I skipped quickly through the memory, images of me running at almost full speed through the forest. It took me nearly ten minutes to catch her, and each moment that passed I grew closer and closer to deciding to attack on sight.

_Is she a vampire?_ Sam asked, immediately throwing the question aside as Embry thought back to the color of her bright blue eyes. Vampires had blood red irises, and even the Cullen vampires had matching Topaz eyes after feeding off of the animals of the land. Thirst caused their eyes to go black... _So blue?_

_Maybe she's a dragon._ I growled at Paul as he reminisced over the thought that had ran through my mind while Charlie had been shouting at Edward.

A_nything is possible in this crazy monster infested world right?_ Seth chuckled darkly, images of witches and the boogeyman even making Leah laugh a little.

_Please Continue Jacob._

I sighed and skipped to where she had seemed to stop suddenly, he hair whipping around as she turned to look back in my direction. An expression on her face that I still can't understand. Her hand slowly reaching out to me, but withdrawing quickly. Her eyes dropping to the floor as she took a few steps back.

"Joseph Black?" Her voice was shaking, and sounded forced. As if she were having a hard time believing in herself. Disbelief was apparent in Sam's mind, but he couldn't come to conclude how anyone knew of Joseph... He had come before the treaty, though he was the father of Ephraim there was no way the Cullens' could have known much about him. Joseph was a popular name though, lucky guess maybe?

"Don't you remember me?" She called out, her voice shaky yet hopeful. Her eyes were glued to mine, like she was waiting for something. Suddenly I became rather nervous, without thinking I slowly backed away from her and turned to run. I could hear the leaves crack from under her, and though I wanted to turn back and really talk to her I knew I couldn't. I had to keep going, she seemed to know too much already.

_It was a good decision,_ Sam tried to comfort me, though even now I felt as if I should go back to search for her. _In any case, I'm calling for a tribe meeting. One month from tonight's moon._

Then next thing I knew Sam was gone, and I had a sticky feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me Sam knew something. That's when I realized it, when Sam had told me to continue telling him the story, his voice had sounded so... off... Like he already knew what I was going to say, or at least an idea of what was going to happen. As if somehow the image of her had told him everything there was to know.

Without thinking I ran as fast as I could, only stopping at the break in the trees to phase and pull on my shorts before charging inside. The sound of Billy's voice telling me that he was either talking to someone here or on the phone. Quickly I jogged toward the kitchen to hear what seemed to be the end of the conversation.

"Very well, I'll find it and bring it with me tonight." Billy sounded defeated, and I was curious as to what could possibly have bothered him so much. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed, rubbing his hands down his tough wrinkled skin.

"What are we looking for?" I asked, stepping past him and wrapping my hands tightly around his wheelchair handles.

"Relax Jake. I wouldn't be able to reach it without you." I relaxed a little, but not completely. Too many times in the past had my father tricked me into missing out on something important, but there's no way he will this time. Not again. Not when Paul might know even more then I do. I shook my head a couple times and grimaced.

"Bella called for you by the way," Billy pointed out then, obviously trying to distract me from my new mission. Besides, I already knew that... that Edwin was there with her. I had sensed him, smelled him really, but something told me to leave. Told me to let it go for now. As if I was letting him have his moment. I assumed it was an omen, but now... Who knows?

"I'll get back to her tomorrow," I lied smoothly, pushing him out into the living room and waiting for him to realize I wasn't going to budge on this. We were going to find whatever it was Billy was asked to find together, and that was the end of it all. Hopefully he would just let it be.

"It's in the garage..." He sighed, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger. As if everything around him was dragging him down. Without a word I wheeled him out the front door, though I wanted to ask him what was bothering him so much. He hadn't looked like this since Charlie and him had that argument about the local leeches... No, this was worse. More like he was revisiting old, more painful memories.

An image of my mother, Sarah appearing in my mind. Of course it was only a photograph I remember seeing when I was younger. She had died when I was young so I didn't know much about her. I looked down sadly at my father, worried about him and curious at the same time. What could my mother have to do with this strange girl appearing here in Forks?

Instead, I decided to ignore it all and focus only on whatever my father was hoping to find; though I couldn't imagine what in the world he could possibly hope to find in the old shed I had turned into my own personal work space. I didn't care much though, if he thought it was here, then I guess I would just take the time to look until he gave up or I found whatever it was we were looking for in the first place.

Finally I pushed Billy up the ramp leading to the garage and he wheeled himself over to my work bench. Opening the tool box, he took out a hammer and wheeled himself over to the far left wall and started tapping lightly against each pannel of wood. I chuckled under my breath a little, but the sound fell limp when a loud tink echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Alright Jake, come lift up this panel here," he rolled back and pointed. Confused, but compliant I stepped forward and leaned down onto my knees. My fingers moving of their own accord as I checked for a loose end, smiling a little when it popped up for me. I pulled it back slowly, and peered inside. It was hard to see at first, mainly because the hay that covered it all. There was a long light brown tube and a small black box that I could see of course, and quickly but carefully I reached in and pulled them out.

"There... should be a... silver necklace in there too," Billy murmured, his eyes watering over as he rest his head in his hands again. "It's th-the most i-important." He tried to smile a little, but it came out looking even more depressing than the tears did as they streaked his wrinkled russet skin. Quietly, he turned and wheeled himself towards the door to find some sort of peace I assumed before the meeting not far off from tonight. So, I let him go without bugging him about it. I knew how it felt to want to be alone at times. Now was probably one of those times, so I pushed everything aside.

Carefully I moved the hay around, hoping to reveal the necklace, but I found nothing. Confused I sat for a moment, wondering why Billy would ask me to look for something that didn't exist, and though the thought came to my mind that he was trying to trick me out of seeing what was hidden in the first two containers I ruled it out. He had left them here with me, not even reaching out to touch them at all when I had initially pulled them from there hiding spot. I sighed and closed my eyes, and then I heard it. A small faint sound, that I highly doubt even had rang, but I could hear it. The sound of bells, though muffled still quite beautiful.

Leaving my eyes closed in case the sound dissipated I crawled to where I thought the small tinging sound was coming from until a strange bright feeling made me stop in my tracks. My eyes opening to find that I had already lifted up the paneling that hid another black box. An old note folded and hidden just underneath. Suddenly nervous, I gazed down at the note and the box as if it would kill me to know exactly how the silver necklace really looked opposed to the image in my head, or what the note said.

"Well look at that," Billy's voice startled me, and I let out a long deep breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding in. "I was worried it had been taken." He continued on, motioning for me to hand it off to him. Slowly, I reached down to take the small box in my hand, taking the note carefully, and pushing the loose plank back into their rightful place, before handing the box contents off to Billy.

"I'll get the other two," I mumbled, standing to return and pick up the last two. I kicked the other plank back in and turned back to Billy, the glint of silver catching my eye. Without even thinking to close my eyes I leaned down instead and gazed mesmerized by the design. It was quite easily the most beautiful handcrafted piece of jewelry I had ever seen, I was utterly astonished. It had to have taken years of patience to craft, and by the looks of it... it was probably hundreds of years old.

"Isn't it just gorgeous work?" Billy chuckled, his original self returning and causing me to smile too. It was just too weird to see my abnormally cheery father so down, especially when I didn't understand the reason behind it. I nodded, and he laughed again. His hands reaching out towards me in offering, mine also reaching out to feel the cool metal as it dropped into my hands. Cautiously, I placed my fingers around the main piece that dangled freely from the silver chain. It was all so beautiful, but what really kept me captivated was the small blue topaz crystal that was somehow caged within the gorgeous rose that I now had my fingers safely securing so I could get a closer look. There were hundreds of indent like features all over the flower to accentuate it's shape, and tiny clear drops that I assumed were water droplets created from the morning dew.

"Stunning really, who made this?" Billy's eyes seemed to glaze out a little as if he had disappeared in thought. Returning to Earth after several minutes, only to point at the long tube that I held in my hands. His expression seeming rather vacant as he waited for me to open it, my hands frozen in place. Maybe this was all just too much for me, especially since the answers I wanted remained unanswered while I only continued to stack up even more questions as I went.

"Let me?" He whispered, reaching out for the tube and sliding it from my stiff hands. The top popped off easily, the sound freeing me of my statuesque state. A carefully rolled up parchment hidden within. It even slid out with ease though I assumed it had been sitting for years. "Ready?" Billy asked, his eyes searching my face. I loosened my expression and chuckled, my muscles already stiff from the intense strain of the room.

Carefully my father unrolled the paper, first what I assumed to be dirt and grass revealing itself. Then a dark forest along with a gorgeous looking pond. It seemed that the water would take up most of the picture, but the paper continued to unravel until I could see a pair of pale feet standing just on the outer rim of the water. I even had to help my father extend it because it was so large. In the end the two of us both were at a loss for words, Billy because of the time that had past since he had last seen the painting... And myself because of the gorgeous blue-eyed blonde that stood gazing down at a man who looked a hell of a lot like me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bayleigh's P.O.V.<strong>

I awoke with a start. Sitting up, I pushed a hand through my sweat-soaked hair as my heart raced and every fiber of my being trembled in absolute anguish. I breathed through it, willing my mind and my body to calm. Long deep breaths, deliberate exhalation.

A soft knock at the door told me that Alice had probably heard me cry out at some point in my sleep. "Come in," I called softly. The door opened and the gorgeous, pixie-like brunette stepped inside. A look of worry clear on her face.

"Jasper told me that you may be in some sort of distress, and that your emotions were... well, bumming him out." I did my best to smile, but nobody could fool Alice. She raised an eyebrow at my sad attempt, and moved to the edge of my bed before climbing in and taking a seat beside me.

"I'm okay, really." I mumbled weakly, and Alice chuckled under her breath.

"You're not fooling anyone. Especially me, and you're doing a horrible job at fooling yourself. What's wrong?"

"I think I'm just feeling a little lonely," I half lied to her, and she didn't seem to notice. "Maybe we should go shopping together tomorrow for some new clothes, start off the school year with a fashion-flavored bang."

The idea of a shopping spree instantly had Alice jumping for joy, and before I knew it she was running out of the room muttering something about needing to wake up early and getting some much needed beauty sleep. As if. Vampires were made "perfect" during the transformation, and afterwards, sleep no longer existed. It was an impossibility.

_Good thing I'm still half human..._

For the next few weeks, every day was the same; without warning I would be consumed by an unending, overwhelming grief. Then suddenly it would be gone. One day it simply didn't come, and I was left with a sense of absolute emptiness. I continued to dream of the enormous russet wolf, but there was no feeling in it. Other days I simply laid in bed wishing I knew where to find him, and trying to convince myself to look.

High school was dreadful, and did nothing to keep my focus off of the man who so frequently plagued my mind. It got so bad that I would even forget I was in a classroom altogether, and stair off into space even as the teacher shouted for me to pay attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward finally asked me after a particularly gruesome day. We were all sitting together at the lunch table, and I vaguely remembered Bella saying something about an intervention after the teacher had slapped my hand with a ruler, and I didn't even fake a flinch. She must have been getting tired of being ignored during our Calculus class together as well, and decided to send Edward in for recon.

"I don't know how to explain it to you," I sighed, tired of repeating the same thing so many times a day. I knew that my outlook was terrible, and that my whole life seemed to have taken a crash landing... But, but... Yeah, I guess I suck. "If I knew how to get out of this, this funk... I would. It's not like I honestly enjoy feeling so miserable, I just can't control it."

Edward and Jasper looked at me simultaneously then and Jasper almost smiled. "Something has to be sparking your shift in mood," Jasper said carefully.

"And you have been very adamant about keeping me out of your mind lately, Bayleigh." He used my full name in order to try and command my attention. I grunted, my mood slowly shifting towards frustration when the perfect thought hit me. It was so strikingly obvious I couldn't see why I hadn't thought of it before.

"Can I ask you for a favor Edward?" I batted my eyelashes, and he chuckled under his breath before answering.

"Good to see you may be returning to earth," He laughed, the others laughing lightly along with him as he teased me.

"I want to go with Bella the next time she meets the wolf at the line," Edward froze, and everyone's eyes fell on me. I waited patiently for the shock to wear off, and though it took longer than I had expected they did get over it.

"You do realize this time Bella is going to a tribe meeting right?" Edward finally asked, voice suspicious and accusing. "Meaning you'll be surrounded by shifters hell bent on destroying our entire race."

"It'll give me something to do for the time being, and maybe spending time with Bella and some other new people will wake me up." I left out the fact that I was searching for a very specific person who just so happens to be related to Bella's friend Jake.

"I think that might be a good idea," Emmett joined in on the conversation. "I want to see what Bayleigh can do against a pack of vicious, over-sized muts." Jasper and Emmett bumped fists, and immediately started placing bets on how many I could kill before being taken down.

"Just bring her back to me in one piece..." Edward whispered after a time, I could tell he wasn't looking forward to sending Bella with me alone. He could tell I had ulterior motives, but trusted me enough to watch over the love of his eternal life.

"Thank you," I whispered back, reaching out to take his hand from underneath the table in mine, and placing a silver serpent ring into the center of his palm.

_That's all I have left of my father... We can trade back when I get Bella back to you. _I directed my thoughts to Edward, and he smiled the old crooked smile he had given me before we had moved out here. Before I had forsaken his half-hearted love in search of what he shared with Bella, and only Bella.

"You almost here, Bayleigh?" Bella's voice sounded anxious, but my cell phone was having issues and it was hard to tell if I had only imagined that she was as nervous as I was. I had spent nearly two hours preparing for this night. Three pairs of chocolate brown contacts safely set in my pocket, while the ones in my eyes slowly burned away. My hair expertly tied back to be hidden under the the long super curly wig I wore.

Edward had made it very clear that I needed to be very careful with who I allowed myself to be seen with so instead of going as myself, I dressed myself as a girl Bella knew from school though I didn't much care for her personally.

"I'm pulling into your driveway now," I managed to laugh, and Bella let out a small squeal before running out to join me in the front yard. It made me feel good to know that Bella was happy for me to be joining her in La Push. She had been the one to provide me with an identity. Jessica had once met the boys of LaPush, but Bella doubted she had made a big enough impression for the men to see the very miniscule differences in my fabricated disguise.

We drove down there in a comfortable silence, both of us looking over at one another ever so often to giggle excitedly. It had been a looooong time since I had felt so good, and I prayed to whoever was listening that the feeling remained throughout the rest of the night if not longer.

"You really do look an awful lot like her with all... that," Bella motioned to my wig and the contacts that must still be intact if she was still very convinced with my act.

"Just remember to let me know if you see the blue coming through. Alice said to change them every few hours, but as a precaution..." She stopped me with a giggly laugh and waved me away. It was very confusing to see Bella this way since she was normally so cool and collected, but she must have been nervous as all hell too.

In the end it only took us about fifteen minutes to reach the border, but my heart sank when Bella explained that she had told Jacob that she would meet him on the beach because Edward wouldn't be with her. Bella had figured she would warn him about me early, to ensure that I was allowed to join in on the story telling. He made her swear to secrecy, but even though I already knew she decided to tell him I was ignorant and would remain that way to keep suspicion off my back.

Sadly, as we pulled into the driveway of Jacob Black's shabby home I could already see the several pairs of eyes that watched as the two of us climbed out of my car. "Bells!" Jacob exclaimed, running to her side and pulling her into a tight hug. She blushed furiously, and he ruffled her hair. Bella turned her embarrassed gaze to me then, and Jacob followed suit.

"This is Jessica. I'm sure you remember her along with the others that had visited the beach." I could see Jacob's eyes squint slightly as he looked me over, my heart racing as I tried to decide whether I wanted to blow my cover or remain silent. In the end my survival instinct forced me to remain silent and wait for him to comment on what Bella had said first.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled shyly, and gave a partial wave when he only continued to watch me. When he still didn't answer, Bella nudged him in the ribs and Jacob woke with a jolt just to be interrupted as he reached out to take my hand in his.

"Hey Jake," Two boys called out to him, and cut in front of him. "You've already got Bella. I think we can cater to her friend." The two boys flexed their muscles and laughed at each other before relaxing themselves.

"I'm Embry, and this is my friend Quil." The thinner one said, reaching out his hand to shake mine. Cautiously, I took his hand and smiled sweetly. The other boy laughed, and Embry turned around and started chasing him.

"I'm Emmy!" The boy shrieked as the other chased him down. "I'm a-" He was cut off by a bunch of sand being stuffed in his mouth, Embry had tackled him mid-stride.

"Interesting group, huh?" I giggled nervously, and looked up at Jacob. His eyes were still stuck to me, and even though Bella was trying her best to get his attention he seemed to be looking right through her. When he finally noticed I was looking at him again, a smile began to creep across his face, but Sam's loud voice easily commanded everyone's attention.

Everyone's but mine.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_**Special thanks to:** _Everyone who is still checking up on my progress... :3


	10. Chapter Nine

**Note: **Once again, I just wanted to apologize to whoever is still reading this for the extremely long wait. I'm throughly in love with this story, and I've been finding it dificult to post anything that feels incomplete, and sadly this chaper has been sitting in a folder marked as garbage for a long time. I was being a bit of a pessamist, but here it is after so long. I hope whoever reads this still enjoys it. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"Where in the world did they get that?"

* * *

><p>Once Jacob's eyes left me they never returned for long, and though I was begging for a moment alone with him there never seemed to be an open opportunity. The way I saw it, I had two obstacles. The main one being Bella, and I'm still kicking myself for not realizing before hand that coming here would be a waste of time. Hadn't I known that Bella was here to see him? Of course I wouldn't be able to part them. Though I should have known by how feverently Edward denied Bella's wishes by denying her the right to see him. The way he fumed in furious frustration whenever Bella seemed to make it across the border before Edward could manage to stop her. Bella loved Jacob too, and regardless of that fact I could see it in Bella's eyes that she would never care for this man as much as Edward. So why? Why did she continue to lead him on?<p>

My second and last obstacle being three teen wolves consistently fighting for my undivided attention. Their pride hurt whenever I looked away from them for even a second to glance hopefully over at Bella and Jacob. They couldn't handle letting me look away for even a second. It didn't help that if I even had a moment to talk to him I hadn't the slightest clue what I would even say...

"Jessica's too cool for you, Seth." Embry chuckled, his abs tightening ever so slightly as I turned my attention back to him. His fist bumping Quil's as he tightened his arm around my shoulders. His arm was pleasantly warm on the back of my rather chilled neck and was the only reason I allowed it to linger there for long. I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly along with them. Seth's eyes darkening slightly as he realized I may be laughing at him too, though not lasting long as he caught the glint of amusement in my eyes. Somehow knowing I had a come back just for him.

"I'm not all that," I reached out and ruffled the boys hair before continuing. "Although I do think I'm a bit older than all of you..." Seth fell over feigning extreme laughter as Quil and Embry looked at me in confusion. Both of them seeming overly offended, and quickly doing their utmost best to convince me of how they were theoretically older than me in some way. Little did they know that I was nearly two centuries their senior.

"Hey uh... Jess!" Bella finally called to me to signal the beginning of the meeting. My heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird as Jacob motioned for me to come sit with them. The only open spot left between him and an older man that I swear I recognized. It was incredibly difficult not to smile like a fool and jump in the air with joy as well when Embry, Quil, and Seth didn't even try to convince me to sit with them. Though it wasn't hard to tell that it was mainly because their wasn't room for a fight.

The man beside me cleared his throat then, and though I expected an intense introduction the only thing that gave him away was the deepness of his voice. Not that the familiar poetic tone did not clearly give him away as the words formed on his lips. Obviously known by heart and told as such.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning." His voice was strong and majestic though after this short sentence I had all the information laid out for me. I remembered the story like it was yesterday, even the parts that would be left out. The story unfolding in front of my eyes as if I had known it all my life.

* * *

><p><strong>A Dip Into The Past<strong>

Joseph was a Quileute. I had learned that only a few years after passing the many tests that allowed for my joining into the Volturi's ranks. As a main member of the scouting and destruction or management parties it wasn't difficult really. Information gathering was my forte, and when I wanted something I tend to find it with relative ease. Even the Quileute's rather small tribe didn't take too long to trace, although I never did find Joseph himself I did meet his son Ephrium while scavenging through a forest.

I hadn't been searching for them lately, my luck had been running dry and I could feel myself starting to give in when I happened upon him. The rather intimidating vibrating man spiking my curiosity and causing me to walk into an ambush clearly meant for him alone. Three pairs of eyes darting towards me as I came into view. One pair startled while the two others were both ravenous and speculative.

"Don't judge her by her smell young ones. This _girl _isn't what you think." The man in the center sneered as he referred to me, giving away his stature as leader away quicker than even his pose and attitude did. His eyes scrunched in thought as he tried to take in my human appearance. My pearly answering smile only seeming to frustrate him further. "Who are you?" He demanded after finally throwing his arms up in defeat. The too-large-wolf's eyes flitting almost hopefully between the two of us.

"You really shouldn't speak to your elders in such a crude manner, Darren." I exaggerated my movements as I spoke, my hands slowly reaching towards my cloak and pulling the headpiece over me. A fire instantly setting in his eyes as he realized not only who I represented, but what my presence itself must mean.

"You Volturi are too over-confident in the fear you use to control others, but I know better than to believe you are as powerful as you want me to assume. You're all just fools pretending to be something you're not." He spat on the ground at my feet, a faint spray setting my mood for the worst.

"Is that so?" I breathed, my hands lifting up before me. Each one angled towards a vampire that stood closest to him on either side. "How exactly do you define power then?" I waited for an answer, but he only continued to glare. His face forming into one of the sourest expressions I'd ever seen. "Do you think this would suffice as a description?" I leaned forward, closing my eyes ever so slightly to make the moment seem more extreme before taking a tiny jump forward and making a loud sound. His lackeys instantly at either side of me, each one of them restraining one of my arms.

"Cute." Darren growled, motioning for his idiotic minions to return to his side and unwittingly falling into the simply silly plan I had set up. No need to do anything epic for a weaker being. If anything I needed to watch out for the one I had chanced upon rather than a simple bounty that really wasn't worth my time.

"I suppose that's better than being over-confident or controlling, though you were closer to unraveling who I am with the latter." I chuckled a little at my terrible joke about my power to control those who make skin contact with me. His little friends really weren't too careful, and though I just wanted them to turn and leave I didn't think that they were about to leave their chase behind. Even know as I was forcing my thoughts on his friends I could sense their need to attack the man before it was too late, which only pushed my curiosity to further limits.

"I really don't care either way, and since you are with the voultri it's your first and most important job to turn towards the man standing there." My eyebrows furled with my confusion, and I peeked over at the man whom still stood stoke still. His eyes darting between us again as he had hoped he had been forgotten for the time.

"Why would he be of any importance to me whilst you are standing here Darren? I'm sure you've received warning by now that you were at least under speculation if not on our list to be taken down." I returned my focus to him, but angled myself better so that I could still see the man's reaction to whatever Darren said.

"Oh yes. Indeed I have, but this man here. This man is not as he seems. A monster just as we are, and if memory serves me correctly the Volturi recognized a unwritten law to ensure the werewolf race forever be eradicated." His eyes darkened and a small smile appeared on his lips as he returned his gaze towards the lone man.

"I see. How many are there, and how many are hunting them at the moment. I need specifics as to how to notify my higher ups on my return." I lied smoothly, hiding my hope as I wondered who this man could be. I turned my face to him now, and winked while the three whispered amongst themselves. His body seeming to relax just slightly in either confusion or hope. Could he truly tell that I was helping him, that I was lying to his attackers? I hoped so. I really didn't want to do all this for nothing.

"The three of us were just about to head back to speak with our clan just over the hill." Darren pointed smugly towards a small opening in the forest clearing, and then looking back behind him towards the wide open watery front that even I could barely see in the far distance. "That's where their tribe is hiding, I think they call themselves the Quileutes." He sneered as he spoke of them. Like they were a true abomination only created in order to piss them off.

"I see, in that case this shouldn't be too difficult." I clapped my hands together, wiping all thoughts from his companions minds. Each of them now mindless zombies as I forced them to grab hold of their leader's shoulder as he stepped ahead of them towards the Quileute

"No..." Was all he could manage before his former friends tore his head off and then each sat beside his body. Awaiting their demise without being able to fight back against me. I could sense the man's tension as he watched the scene. He wanted to run, but feared my reaction. He knew that if I lost him I would only head for where Darren revealed to be his home. Though of all his reasons to stay I knew it was because he wanted to know how to kill vampires. He wanted to know how to obliterate them before they could regenerate, and he knew he would find out if he stayed at my side.

"Would you mind helping me find some loose rocks and branches, were going to need to make sure the fire does not spread to other areas of the forest. I don't want you with me if his clan were to notice so we must be careful." I spoke rather quietly, and carefully as not to change the path in which I could only truly guess his thoughts were going. A small smile stretching my lips as he bent to pick up a few large rocks and twigs at his feet, carefully handing them to me without making contact with my skin. Did he know how I controlled the others or was he just being polite?

"Thank you." I replied to his silent agreement, carefully placing the rocks he brought me in a circle. The branches tossed to the side until the formation was completed, tossing them within it and over the men as he sat still waiting. I could sense a small amount of fear in their minds, but it was a strong emotion I could easily imagine surfacing even in the weakest of vampires that knew what was going to happen to them. They weren't complete idiots.

"Fire." It was the first word that this man said to me, the thought that he might push me into the circle while I was so focused making me cringe slightly. He had the upper hand, and easily could have dropped the branch that he already had lit directly on top of me. I would have been set ablaze in mere moments, but he came to stand at my side as I stood frozen and reached out to hand the torch to me. My awe was intense, but I forced myself to move. Taking the branch in my hand and reaching down to set the three ablaze, my hands coming together firmly to silence the impending screams that would have easily broken my control if I was not careful.

"Have you known that they have been watching you?" I whispered through clenched teeth, not expecting an answer.

"I have seen them high in the trees in the past. They flock like the birds of this land, like vultures that stalk their prey from above." I was unsurprised by his words, I hadn't expected Darren to be completely honest with me, and wondered if the Quileute tribe was safe.

"We should probably head to them then, I have the feeling these three may have lured you out in an attempt to separate you from the others." He's eyes narrowed slightly as he pondered whether he should allow me into their village, and if they would be strong enough to fight off whatever could be waiting for him.

"You helped me now, but is it only to find the others?" He questioned before allowing for any sort of definite answer. He was obviously thinking of his clans welfare, my ability to force two men to allow themselves to be set on fire not slipping by him.

"I admit that I have ulterior reasons for refusing to help those men to kill you, but I promise you that it is not to cause any of you harm. If your tribe shelters who I think it does, I will not allow a single soul to be harmed." I hoped he could tell just how serious I was because I didn't want to give away my hopes quite yet.

"You will help us defend against our hunters?"

"Yes. Even if you are not who you say you are, this clan has broken too many rules to continue further on. As for your tribe I will let it slip from my mind if I am wrong, and my clan will know nothing of it. First though I must kill those whom may try to tell them otherwise." The man nodded and looked down at the pile of ashes that laid upon the ground before returning to me and looking off in the distance.

"If they are finished, let us move on." He nodded firmly as if deciding in his mind that he was making a strong decision. His hand reaching out to land on my shoulder as if testing me once more before moving on. He was a quick minded man, I could see it now. He had truly put the pieces together already, and I couldn't help but laugh a little as he nodded again.

"You are a brilliant man." I whispered as he lead me forward toward the coast the held his village just outside the trees. He said nothing more, though he left his hand upon my shoulder constantly. My mind trying not to dive deep into his thoughts, though difficult to keep them out completely when they were thought with such determined strength. It was almost as if he was just speaking them to me.

"Keep your head down, and your mouth shut unless asked for your words by me." He instructed me with a new kindness I had not been expecting. He may be their leader from what I gathered from his prominent thoughts, but his tribe's ideas and ideals meant the world to him. He took what they thought seriously, and though his word was law he wrote in what they said.

I nodded in silent agreement, and dropped my gaze to our feet as we stepped out from the protection of the forest. His description of us being like birds who hid in the skies was very well put, and now that I was in the open I couldn't help but feel naked as I'd only been in public ares around my home with the Volturi.

I could sense several pairs of eyes on me, and the thoughts that could only be lost in confusion as we entered the small village. Though some were more indulgent than others, trying to get a closer look as we headed towards the heart of the village. His hand leaving my shoulder only after being directed to sit after entering a large tent.

My curiosity warred against my instructions, I wanted to see what the others faces looked like. I wanted to see if the walls were decorated, or if they were bare. I wanted to see Joesph coming through the tent doors from where I had entered just moments before.

"What have you brought me Ephrium?" The voice was calm, speculative, and deep for a female.

"I don't know." This voice belonged to the man who had brought me here, though now that I was not looking at him it sounded vaguely familiar. He was honest with her, and I could tell that his lack of knowledge was frustrating him. "Her skin has color unlike the pale faces who stalk us at night. Though they speak to her as if she is one of them, and she still fights them despite the fact."

"I want to look at her." The lady was plain in her demand, and once more I felt his strong hand on my shoulder. Slowly I rose my head, unsure if this is what he wanted. The lady's smile somewhat reassuring as our eyes met. "The chances are beyond me Ephrium, but you were right to bring her to me." I was taken aback with surprise by her words. As if she recognized me somehow.

"What is your name girl?" The woman asked, leaning forward in the wooden chair she rocked in. I looked up at Ephrium for support, and he chuckled a bit.

"You may speak freely with my mother of course." The lady eyed him, still smiling as he reddened ever so slightly.

"My name is Bayleigh Conners, ma'am." I answered, my voice quiet and as respectful as I could manage.

"I thought so." My mouth nearly feel open as the lady stood from her chair, and came to take a closer look at me. Her russet fingers running through my pale blonde hair as she chuckled again. "I want to show you something." She motioned for me to follow her, and Ephrium held out his hand for me to take.

She stopped in front of a shelf with several odd boxes scattered about, the one she was aiming to find rather large in comparison to the others. "I'm sure you are curious as to how I know of you." The woman breathed, her voice almost admiring as she opened the box and pulled out a furled up piece of paper. "You see, even though I've never met you before in person I have seen you many times before." As she spoke she slowly unraveled what I assumed to be a painting. A gorgeous pond surrounded by a dark, lush forest revealing itself. The water took up so much of the painting that I thought it was all there was, until she asked Ephrium for help.

The next thing I noticed was a very familiar man gazing up at an all too familiar woman. "Is this... Am I... Where...?" I couldn't manage to form a sentence as I gazed down at one of the most profound scenes from my past. "Joseph..." I breathed, his name lighting me on fire.

"I'd like to tell you he is still with us, but he passed not too long ago. Those bloody thieves taking him along with many others." Her voice darkened as she spoke of Darren's clan. My heart turning to stone as my fists clenched at my sides.

"The one you killed in the forest, that was chasing after me... He took my father..." Ephrium's voice was pained, but grateful at the same time. "I only wish it had been more painful for him as it was for the two who followed behind him."

"They will pay for what they have done. Worry not, and if you'd like you can join me at my side." I snarled between gritted teeth. "All I ask is that we do it soon, and with as few people as possible. The more there is the harder you will be to protect." Ephirum's mother, and who I assumed to be one of Joesph's wives shook her head from side to side in saddened denial.

"She can handle them mother." He laid his hand on her shoulder trying to soothe her as she seemed to fall to pieces. Though a part of me was saddened by the idea the he had taken wives, I could not help but feel as though he was right to do so. I had cared for him so deeply, and this was his family. No one else would touch them. No one else would dare.

"I'll go alone." I whispered, my hands lifting to remove the cloak the Volturi had given me. I was going to destroy them as myself, not as a servant. I wanted them to remember my face, and not who stood behind me. I could not allow for the Volturi to find the Quileute's tribe, or even let them find out that they existed.

When I returned nearly everything was gone, only Ephirum remained to wait for me. They had packed up what they could and rid the area of any trace that they had been there. It was a good idea, especially if things had went poorly with my infiltration.

"The others and I decided to leave this place and move north." Ephrium said upon my approach, his eyebrows scrunching with worry as he looked over my somewhat tattered appearance. There had been a vampire in there ranks that had an ability to hide themselves from sight, though only for a short span of time it was long enough for them to get a jump on me. Luckily for me the others were already burning on the sidelines, if not things could have taken a terrible turn for me.

"I guess I should head home then," I sighed sadly not wanting to part from them but knowing I had no place with them.

"I wish I could ask you to stay with us..."

"Don't worry about me. Get your family to safety, and I'll try to watch out for them from afar." I handed him a piece of paper with a safe point that he could leave letters or things for me to find, and he chuckled as Joseph once had long ago. "I hope it's not far from where you are headed."

"It isn't." He remained vague, and I knew it was for the better. "Good-bye, Bayleigh." He nodded, turning towards the forest and shifting just as he hit the trees protective embrace.

"Good-bye, Joesph..."

* * *

><p>When I had finally returned to the present, the man's story was coming to a close and I couldn't help but feel as if I was betraying Ephrium as I sat with the circle of people that were descendents of his tribe. His family.<p>

"Now," The man started again. "There is something that has been left out for many meetings, for many years. There is a reason for it, but I believe that with the coming of new times and the possible sighting of a woman from a very deep past we must reminisce upon the memory's of our ancestors."

The circle was completely silent now, and I felt an odd breeze flow through the wind. Turning to look at Bella for some sort of unspoken support I noticed she was sound asleep on Jacob's shoulder, and a bite of jealous span through me.

The man stood and motioned for Jacob's help, and chuckled slightly when Jacob smiled sheepishly. Without thinking I stood to stand at the older man's side, my hand reaching out to him in an offer to help him with whatever he may need. His smile seeming allowing enough as he reached for something hidden from my sight.

"I know there have been rumors that the knew figure we've seen about the land is dangerous, and though she is not a force to be reckoned with directly I promise you all that she means our tribe no ill intent." I forced my curiosity to remain in check, but I could feel it burning at the back of my mind. Were they talking about me? Did Ephrium leave behind a note to remind them all of me, and who I was to them all those years ago?

The man wheeled his chair back a bit, and handed me a roll of white paper. The feel of it scratchy from the years it must have been around, and the scribbled words on the back difficult to read in the darkness. Pulling carefully on the bottom, once more a Quileute revealed to me an image of my past. Along with the large group of young and old that were also staring intently up at who I assumed was the current leader.

My heart raced, my pulse thrumming with the flickering of the fire.

"Are you okay, Bayleigh?" The man asked, looking at me with worry.

"I think I just need to sit down for a-" My eyes flickered to meet his gaze, and fear built up over the top of me. My eyes fluttered from person to person, all of them stunned or shocked by the new bit of knowledge they had finally been brought to light about. Their eyes weighing down on me, and my knees buckling underneath the pressure as I stared back at them all anxiously. "How...?"

"No matter how painful the memory of you was, as each leader of our tribe was chosen we were past on the memory of you." He whispered, a small sad smile playing on his features. "We could never forget what you had done for us."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :D<p>

Let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_**Special thanks to:** _Everyone who is still checking up on my progress... :3


End file.
